Reunion
by Talia-Naeva
Summary: Crossover: InuYashaYuYuHakusho. Kagome's duty in the past is done and a wish is made upon the Shikon. Now she's stuck in the future and must follow her original destiny. Why is Kurama acting oddly? KagomeHiei
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

oOoOoOo

Kagome stumbled from the remains of Naraku. They had finally defeated him after nearly five years of chasing him all across ancient Japan. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ayame, and Kikyo gathered around, They had survived. Unfortunately, Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku had not. Kagura had been instrumental in secreting information to the team for the last couple of years. Kagome sighed sadly, she wished they'd survived.

Gathering all the jewel shards together within her hands she began the short process of purifying and fusing the jewel back together. When the process was finished everybody stared expectantly at Koga. Koga blinked at them blankly for a minute before he scratched his head and laughed embarrassedly as he took the last two remaining shards from his legs and dropped them into her hands, "Sorry," he muttered his cheeks slightly pink. Finally the jewel was completed.

She started handing the completed jewel over to Inu-Yasha who just shook his head. "It's really yours Kagome, you make the wish." He looked away from her trying to cover his embarrassment. She nodded silently and closed her hands over the precious stone that had caused so much chaos with its powers. 'I wish that everyone, who has ever been hurt by Naraku to be happy.'

A glowing fog surrounded Kagome and a beautiful woman stood before her. "Midoriko?" Kagome questioned, the woman who only shook her head, in a negative.

_I am not Midoriko child. But she is me, I am the combined soul of the Shikon no Tama. I am called Izanami. _Kagome's eyes widened, hearing the woman's voice in her mind. _ Now you have wished for everyone hurt by Naraku to be given happiness. You do realize that this excludes you, correct?_

Kagome nodded her acceptance. "Yes, I understand. But, I do not care. I just want my friends and anyone else to be happy after what Naraku did to so many." Kagome's eyes filled with tears thinking upon all the atrocities that had been committed.

_First thing we must do is get you straightened out. Kikyo has no need of something that's not hers. This is a bonus for you, but I think Inu-Yasha will like the out come in the end. _The fog that had surrounded Kagome lifted and she was now able to view her friends, who seemed frozen in time, except for Kikyo that is. _Priestess Kikyo you live outside the realm of time for humans, why is that? _Asked Izanimai, Kikyo looked at the Goddess-like figure and bowed.

"It is because I am not alive Kami-sama. I must use my reincarnation's soul and the souls of young women to continue my existence."

_Ah, so you do. But you realize these are not yours to keep._

"She is my reincarnation. Her soul is my soul."

_And what do you say if I took everyone's soul because your soul was my soul as well. Would you accept that as fact? You would be nothing. By the very same logic you are nothing but a piece of me and since I existed before you I can take what I want and leave._

"I do not understand," Kikyo admitted begrudgingly to the goddess.

Kagome could do nothing but watch as these two women talked, argued? She really didn't understand what was going on as she continued to listen.

_In the beginning there existed only one soul, one day, it decided to break up and out into the world and learn more. But, these fragments of soul lost their way. They became trapped in the endless loop of Samsara. Now each of these souls must find their own way, by themselves, to escape this endless loop and become one with itself again. In the end you are not really you, you are simply knowledge to be passed on along with your soul for in this life you have failed to achieve Nirvana. It will take many more reincarnations for your soul to be ready to achieve peace and remove the taint that you have put on it will take many incarnations to purify. Do you wish to harm more people with your selfish ego?_

Kikyo looked contrite to be talked down to by a goddess as if she were nothing more than a child. "I understand," she said simply. The goddess smiled.

_Good._

The goddess slid her hand into Kikyo smoothly as if Kikyo wasn't really real, or maybe the goddess wasn't real, and grabbed the souls within. Kikyo didn't feel a thing as she gracefully slid to the ground and crumbled into a pile of earth and ashes. Izanami held onto Kagome's soul as she set the other young women's souls free to become reincarnated where they belonged. _This belongs to you._ Izanami said as the fragment of Kagome's soul flowed around her and slowly sunk into Kagome's skin, once again becoming a part of her. _Now Inu-Yasha is free to pursue the woman that he belongs with in this life. _ Upon seeing Kagome's hopeful look, Izanami shook her head sadly. _No my dear, it is not you. You are not the first reincarnation after Kikyo, in fact you are the seventh, each of you having stronger and stronger spiritual powers, but not the training to wield it. Fifty-four years ago a young wolf demoness was born and named Leiko. She has now reached her maturity and soon the fates will lead them together, They will be very happy. _Izanami smiled slightly, _in time…_

Kagome nodded sadly, knowing that her love for Inu-Yasha was truly going to go unrequited. She shook herself, what did that matter if he is going to be happy. She turned to Inu-Yasha's still form and smiled, everything would turn out fine.

_Now next we have Sesshoumaru…He needs many things to become truly happy, unlike your friends, my dear Kagome. _Kagome wrinkled her brow in confusion. _You will see soon enough. _ Izanami closed her eyes and a hazy cloud appeared in front of them, slowly the cloud broke apart and began to form two beings. The wind sorceress Kagura and her sister Kanna, both smiled happily as they looked at Izanami and Kagome. Kagura rushed forward and hugged Kagome. Kagome not really understanding what was happening just stood there. "Thank you so much Kagome-sama, because of you we are free."

"Y-you're welcome." Kagome managed to stutter out looking at Izanami, who just continued to smile benevolently. Kagome looked again at Kagurea. She didn't seem much different; albeit she was much happier and seemed…she didn't know how to really describe it…to have an aura of happiness about her that hadn't been there before. And then there was Kanna, she looked extremely different, her child-like face had an expression of out right joy and wonder about it that had been lacking before. The girl who had once been the perfect void now vibrated with life and vitality. It was this that made Kagome stop questioning what was going on. It was obvious her wish was coming true. She would just have to wait and see what would happen.

Suddenly another cloud formed around Rin and slowly her features began taking on a more demon like appearance. A blue sphere appeared on her forehead and stripes appeared on her neck. _There now, Sesshoumaru will not have to watch as his ward withers and dies like a normal human. Now that she is a dog demon herself he can even adopt her as his own, without the pain of knowing that her life is but a fleeting moment in time. And he can finally be with the woman he has given his heart to._

Kagura moved to Sesshoumaru's side and became part of the frozen world that existed. _Next Sango and Miroku, not much can be done for Miroku the Wind Tunnel is gone and his fate is set. But Sango is at least able to have her brother back with all his memories, minus the death of the village. Since of course now the village is alive and well right where it was before Naraku did anything to them. _As Izanami explained this to Kagome, Kohaku materialized next to Sango and melded into the time locked backdrop of Sengoku Jidai. _Koga and Ayame will also find their comrades that were killed by Naraku alive and well as well._

_Now fore Shippou, we need at least one person to know of what has happened._ Shippou awakened and ran forward into Kagome's arms. _Now my dear child I believe I know what you desire and I will gift it to you. _Shippou's eyes widened. Í want to be a powerful demon so that I can protect my family from danger just like Inu-Yasha." Shippou said bravely and Izanami smiled brightly at him. Her smile was contagious and Shippou smiled happily as well. _You want to become powerful enough to protect all those you love?_ At his nod she continued, _I will simply give you the tools, but you will still have to master them yourself._

A white cloud surrounded him and his form altered. He changed to look more and more like a chibi image of Inu-Yasha. Complete with silver hair and white fuzzy ears on top of his head. Kagome couldn't resist petting the cute fuzzy ears, which resulted in loud purrs coming from the kit. _Shippou you are now a silver kitsune or a spirit fox._

Shippou's eyes widened till they were impossibly large. "B-but those are the strongest foxes known in existence."

Izanami nodded her head regally. _Indeed and you will need to learn to use that strength. It is up to you, I have laid out before you the tools and the path. Now you must walk the journey yourself. Now kit, you must tell the others that the Shikon no Tama is no more. Kikyo has been laid to rest and Kagome's duty in the past is finished. _Both Shippou and Kagome's eyes watered.

"B-but why? Why can't Kagome stay here in the past?" The 'with me' went unsaid.

_Kit her journey is finished. Her duty done, her job was to come and undo what had been left undone by Kikyo. If Kagome had not been sent to the past Naraku would have caged the world in his twisted manipulations, playing and growing stronger until everyone and everything was destroyed. Kagome has destroyed a great evil. Now all that remains is the journey that she has yet to complete in the modern era._

Towards the end of that conversation Izanami had begun to fade out of sight.

"Goodbye Shippou, you be good and grow up big and strong."

"Goodbye mama. I love you." Shippou wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped to the ground trying to look strong as the only mother he remembered began to disappear from sight. Izanaim's voice whispered one last thing before they'd disappeared completely. Which caused him to smile as he turned to the others that had been released from their frozen state, as time once again was set into motion. All that was left was to tell the others what had happened and what he knew.

_Do not worry kit, one day you two will cross paths again…_

oOoOoOo

Izanami is an actual Japanese goddess. Not all things mentioned are actual Buddhist beliefs,

Please read and review and tell me what you think. Whether you like, hate, or something in between I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha

oOoOoOo

Kagome materialized in front of her home at the Sunset Shrine. Luckily for her there was no one around to see that. Just think of what would have happened if she suddenly had to explain away spontaneous materialization or better yet teleportation. She sighed wearily and headed into her home, unaware that she was actually being watched by several pairs of eyes.

In his office Koenma was watching his monitor as he zoned into an abnormal power reading. He zoomed into a shrine one the very edge of town, but finding no other abnormal readings he decided to just monitor it for the time being. It was well out of the way, so, not too much trouble if a problem did arise in that area.

He turned back to the previous channel he'd been monitoring with a small frown. A strange, demonic aura had been slowly growing stronger somewhere in the Hida Mountain Range, but his sources had been unable to pinpoint exactly where it was emanating from. Without knowledge on how to deal with this new threat he had no choice but to call up his team and ask them to investigate. He nodded to himself. He'd try to find out more, but if nothing turned up in three days time, his detectives would be sent out.

Koenma's head snapped towards his door as an ogre poked his head in to see if Koenma needed anything. He glared at the ogre in thought, "Ogre get me Amaya we are going to need her connections to find out more on the disturbance." With that said, he turned back to the pile of papers stack high atop his desk.

Kurama, or Shuiichi Minamino made his way to history class. This specific class was a bit difficult for him since he already knew more history than even the teacher. So instead he had to remember how lacking human history books where and not add to anything not taught. He didn't want to be troubled with the hassle of trying to prove that what he said had actually happened.

He sat in class subtly doing the homework for the previous class, in this way he would be free to pursue his own objectives after class ended. Suddenly, they turned to a topic that was completely off the normal curriculum. Kurama frowned in thought.

"How many of you know some ancient Japanese legends?" The teacher looked around and only a select few raised their hands at all.

The teacher pointed to a smaller looking student to the right of Kurama, "You tell us the story you know."

"…Well…once many years ago there was a horse train carrying melons to the Capital. As the drivers traveled they would eat the melons on their way, scattering the seeds as they passed. An old man came by, hot, tired and thirsty, and he asked for a melon to quench his thirst. The men laughed saying he could have one but unfortunately the melons weren't theirs to share. The old man grew angry and accused them of being mean spirits. So he went back and gathered the seeds that the men had spread across the road as they passed. The drivers at first looked on in amusement, seeing the elderly man's antics, but then their faces turned horrified, seeing the seeds sprout and quickly growing melons. The old man took the melons he'd grown and shared it with friends and neighbors alike until there were none left. Soon after the old man left, and as the drivers were about to continue on their journey, they found that all the melons that they'd had where gone. They were furious that the elderly man had tricked them so neatly and they had had head back to where they'd come from in shame."

Kurama was surprise at this particular tale being told. He was trying very hard not to smirk at his younger escapades. That had been a day shortly after he'd perfected his ability to disguise himself as other people. Oh he'd grown the melons alright, and while he'd being growing them, the on lookers watched in stupefied wonder, the vines secreted the rest of the melons to his den. It wasn't much, but it was his prize for being able to fool a crowd of humans for more than four hours and he hadn't lost his form once. It was around that time that he'd changed his name as well. Funny, he couldn't really remember what his old name was anymore. He'd been called Yoko Kurama for so long now. He sighed heavily as he finished the last of his homework questions.

"That was a wonderful tale!" The teacher said happily, "Now I want all of you to go home and research at least three tales and bring them to class this time next week. We will be dissecting them and seeing which ones are based on fact and which ones are based purely on imagination." With that the bell rang for class to end. Kurama packed up and started heading home, as usual politely ignoring his fan base where possible.

"Oh Kagome! You're home. I wasn't expecting you for a few more weeks." Kagome's mother looked at her expectantly, waiting in anticipation for another thrilling tale of her adventures in Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome sighed heavily, looking straight into her mother's eyes which were now at eye level, since Kagome stopped growing a couple of years ago. "It's over Mom. Naraku's gone and it's over." She looked wistful for a moment lost in the past. "I'm going to take a bath."

Kagome's mother, Michiko, looked sadly after her daughter left to go upstairs. So many things had changed ever since her daughter had fallen into the Sengoku Jidai, such as a year ago, when grandfather had fallen ill and past away shortly after. Now her daughter was supposed to start University but with her grades so low her school had held her back a year. Not only that, they had sent her to another school district on the other side of Tokyo. Kagome's mother slapped her forehead, "I should have told her."

Since Kagome is now going to Sarayashiki High for her last year she will be in the same year as Kazuma, her younger cousin on Michiko's side of the family. Ever since Shina and her husband Naoko Kuwabara died, Michiko had worried about the children. But, it seemed that Shizuru had things well in hand, so she only visited from time to time. A short while ago she'd been talking to Shizuru, who had said that Kagome was welcome to stay with them, "It might even get Kazuma to get his act together and improve his grades so as not to look dumb in front of his cousin, that is if we're lucky." She'd said. Michiko chuckled, 'It seems that we are being faced with similar problems. Now all that's left is to tell Kagome.'

Later that night the Higurashi family sat around the dining room table eating dinner, and having light conversation mostly focusing on Souta.

"Speaking of schools Kagome dear, your school has transferred you to Sarayashiki High." She said while looking straight at Kagome trying to gauge her reaction to the news.

"Ah, alright mom, I was expecting something like that. So that means I'll be getting up very early every morning to head out to school?" She looked slightly worried about the time it would take to get all the way on the other side of Tokyo and also trying to figure out how much it would cost to use the train everyday.

Kagome's mother laughed lightly, relieved that her daughter didn't seem the least bit upset by the news. "Oh not at all dear, you'll be living with your cousins, you remember the Kuwabaras don't you sweetie?" Kagome sighed inwardly, yes she remembered the Kuwabaras. It wasn't as if she had anything against them, not really, but she was reluctant to leave her home and the Goshiboku tree, her only remaining connection to her past. She picked at her food, lost in thought. Not even realizing that she hadn't answered her mother's question. "Honey?"

"Gomen… I'm not all that hungry, may I be excused?" Kagome made to get up.

"Of course, dear." Michiko sighed; well it still went over better than I'd anticipated. She sighed with a heavy heart, 'I just got her back and now she has to live away from me. My daughter is all grown up and I've missed most of it.' She thought with a sort of dawning realization, mixed with sadness. But she knew her daughter couldn't very well continue living in the past forever, whether physically or figuratively speaking. She reached over and patted her son on the head.

Souta was confused but decided not to comment seeing the sad far away look in his mother's eyes.

Kagome put her shoes on and made her way to the Goshiboku tree where she'd first found Inu-Yasha nearly five hundred years ago. She traced her hand up and touched the place where the arrow had once pierced, "So many memories locked within this place." She forced her self to smile and look on the bright side. "Everyone was happy, my mission was finished. Now all that's left is for me to follow my destiny like Izanami said. Everything will turn out alright in the end." She put her forehead against the tree bark. "It has too." She whimpered, as she finally let the tears flow, knowing that she couldn't live in her memories and that she'd have to let go.

A black shadow silently watched the girl from a near by tree. He'd been watching her for sometime, more or less as a curiosity. It was odd sometimes he was able to find her and sometimes he was not, he still had yet to figure out how she did it. Now though, the girl, no…woman, was crying, and some part of him didn't want to see her cry. She seemed innocent and pure, not unlike Yukina.

He jumped down a little ways away from her so she wouldn't be too startled, or maybe he should have. At least then she wouldn't be crying. Too late now…

He walked toward the girl at an even pace not making any attempt to keep quiet. She hadn't even been paying any attention to her surroundings. If he'd been a killer, which he was, she would already be dead now. Wait a minute, she'd stopped moving. She wasn't even shaking with her sobs anymore.

"What are you doing here?" He was startled, although he didn't let it show.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is…" he tried to search for an excuse. "…a shrine is it not. I came here to pray."

She looked at him wearily, but he was able to detect a hint of wariness in her eyes. He wondered why that was. "Well then you are in luck, my name is Kagome. I am a priestess here at the shrine." 'What is a demon doing here?! I thought all the demons were gone in this era. On second thought…' Remembering the Noh mask incident and the incident with the child killed in the fire. She shook her head. 'I guess …Never mind, demons must still exist even in this era.'

She paused and looked at him again frowning. Kikyo had taught her the ability to assess auras when they had come to a truce over Inu-Yasha. She used that talent now. His aura reminded her of a Yin-Yang, but was clouded with death and violence. When she looked harder she could almost see a peace and a calmness that lurked just beneath the surface waiting. She felt a pull as if something was calling her and she reached a hand up to touch his face. But, just as she was about to touch his cheek, she abruptly turned away.

"I'm sorry…You will have to come back later when the shrine is open at the normal hours. Mister…"

"…Hiei."

"Hiei-san if you return tomorrow I'm sure you will be able to pray for as long as you like." She looked over her shoulder and was only partially surprised to find him absent.

'What a strange woman,' Hiei thought as he looked down at her from his perch in one of the many surrounding trees. 'She seemed wary of me, almost as if she knew what I was…But if she did why did she reach out to touch me?'

"Maybe she's just an idiot," he muttered quietly to himself.

oOoOoOo

Note the story of the old man with the melons was one that was read to me as a kid. I've always loved Japanese stories as well as fairytales. In fact I still do. Yes, I'm researching everything I'm writing.

Also we are going to ignore that it is in fact Sarayashiki Junior High School. Just a normal High School and she was held back for more than a couple years due to her grades.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha

oOoOoOo

Kagome stood in front of the Kuwabara residence with her large, yellow backpack slung across her back. When Kazuma opened the door and saw his cousin wearing a pack twice the size of her, he sweat dropped. "Here let me take that." When he lifted the bag he nearly toppled over. "Hey, what the heck is in this thing, it weighs a ton?!" He complained loudly.

Shizuru came up from behind and smacked her brother on the head. "Hey, we live in an apartment building, quiet down." She looked over at Kagome. "Nice to see ya kid. Now, are ya going to come in or keep the door mat warm all night?" She asked, as she grabbed the back of Kazuma's shirt collar dragging him out of the way and giving Kagome enough room to enter the apartment.

Kagome gratefully stepped into the apartment unencumbered by the heavy bag. "Hey Shizuru! There was no reason to do that!" Kuwabara continued his complaints.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuru just shrugged hiding her smirk from her younger brother. "Now you be a good boy and take that bag to the guest room while I talk to Kagome." Grumbling, Kazuma did as he was bid.

"Hey kid," she said while hugging Kagome. "How are you holding up?" Kagome looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Kagome laughed nervously, her body tensing, which, Shizuru took note of. 'Kagome's hiding something.'

"I can see that you're upset, like you've lost a large piece of you and you know you will never get it back." Seeing Kagome's expression, she answered the unasked question. "No, I don't know what's going on exactly. But I can tell you, I have a gut feeling that says it will be alright in the end."

Kagome smiled wanly turning over in her mind what Shizuru had just said. 'Wait…' "Are you psychic?" She merely looked inquisitive as if that was a natural occurrence in her life, and it was after all. In Kagome's adventures there were many odd people and places that she'd see on a daily basis, a psychic would be the least of her worries.

Leading Kagome towards the living room, she slumped down on the couch. "You could say that. Our psychic abilities run strong in our mothers' side of the family. She never told you?" Kagome was utterly dumfounded, though this did explain some things, such as why her mother gave her what she needed and let her go off to the past. She must have known her daughter would somehow, someway, find her way home safely.

Kagome thought for a bit before speaking, "Does that mean I have psychic abilities too?"

"Possibly, but I'm not the best one to ask for that. I can only sense purity from you. But I think you probably do, if you want to train that ability I have a friend who could train you."

Kagome paused, "I don't know if I'd want to, or if I need it. Power is something I've found that only hurts people."

A rolled up newspaper came down on her head. "Now you don't believe that fully and there will be no lying to Kazuma, me and especially not yourself. You are here to start a new life so let's leave this heavy talk behind and you go set up your new room." She bowed slightly and said with bit sarcastic humor, "Welcome home."

Kagome's heart for some reason felt a lot lighter as she walked towards her room. Kazuma was already gone, presumably to his own room. 'These people **would** understand…'

Kagome lay on her bed, Eikichi curled into her side, dozing, she was mentally exhausted from what had happened the last few days. She awoke slightly to the sound of a knock on the door. "No Inu-Yasha, I don't wanna get up yet," she muttered.

Still, she cracked an eye open and seeing she wasn't sleeping in the middle of a forest, woke up entirely. Kagome looked over at Eikichi and moved her hand to pet the cat. The cat nuzzled into her hand, so Kagome picked him up and continued petting Eikichi, making one very happy kitty.

A low knock sounded on the door once more and she moved to open it. When she did, she found Kazuma standing in front of her door looking a bit flustered. Embarrassed his eyes dropped to his cat and he smiled. "I didn't get to tell you this before Kagome but it's nice to see you again."

Kagome smiled brilliantly at him and she reached up on her tip-toes to kiss Kazuma on the cheek. "It's nice to see you to Kazuma."

He went and pet Eikichi in Kagome's arms, continuing what he'd come to say. "Me and my friends are getting together to have a small party. Shizuru told me you might be training with Genkai so this will be a good chance to meet her and get to know some new people." He looked up not quite meeting her eyes, "B-but if you don't want to that's alright too."

Seeing his earnest expression as if he wanted to get to know her, but was afraid that she would reject the offer caused her to make up her mind quickly. She smiled, "Of course I'd want to meet your friends!"

Kuwabara was jumping for joy, "T-that's great! I mean good." He corrected trying to sound more composed. That was until he got excited again with the possibilities. "This is going to be so awesome, you'll meet, Genkai, Botan and Keiko, Yuusuke's girlfriend. Kurama, he's really cool even if he looks like a girl. And Hiei, who acts really tough, but fear not, I the great Kuwabara Kazuma will protect you from his bad attitude. Oh and don't forget my Princess Yukina. She's so kind and beautiful, anyone would fall in love with her."

Kagome smirked bemused throughout the rambling. "Including you?" She asked innocently. He flushed again, and but nodded his head assured. "You're a good person Kazuma. I wish you luck."

Kazuma smiled, "Thanks, if you want to use the shower and all before we go, it's through that door," he said pointing.

She nodded her thanks and closed the door to gather her things for a shower. She heard Kuwabara speak to her from the other side of the door. "Oh, and Kagome we'll be leaving for the party in about an hour so…" He trailed off not really knowing how to end his sentence without sounding rude.

"Don't worry Kazuma. I'll be ready in time!" She called back. Kagome heard foot steps walking away from the door and the open and shut of a door nearby. 'Guess he went back to his room. Now where is my brush?' She placed the cat back down on the bed and it meowed wanting more attention. "Now don't be spoiled." Eikichi mewed piteously, but quieted and curled into a ball to finish his interrupted nap.

Kagome went into the bathroom with all her supplies ready. 'It's so nice to have running water.' She sighed in satisfaction, and thought about what had happened at the shrine. 'So his name is Hiei, that's about all I know of him… Wait a minute didn't Kuwabara say Hiei as well?' She scrubbed at her face. 'No, there has to be more than one person around here named Hiei after all isn't there a Hiei-zan, there has to be more than one person named after it. After all the world can't be that small…Can it?'

She shook off her thoughts as she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. 'No use worrying about it here. I'll find out soon enough.'

[[Hiei-zan is actually Mount Hiei in Kyoto. The same mountain from which Hiei the character in YYH got his name. There is also Mount Kurama in Kyoto, same deal.

Kuwabara, Shizuru and Kagome made their way up the shrine stairs towards Genkai's humble abode. Kagome looked up the stairs in indifference. It was no better nor worse than traveling day and night by foot. She calmly walked up the steps without ever slowing or stopping to catch her breath.

Kuwabara was in awe, the first couple of times he'd taken these stairs he'd had to stop and rest. Yet, here was his cousin already besting him without batting an eye. 'I wonder what the heck she's been doing to stay so fit.'

Soon enough they reached the top of the stairs. She sensed a demonic presence ahead, but it wasn't malevolent so she didn't say anything. That was another thing Kikyo had taught her. The ability to sense demons, she couldn't sense humans though. But, maybe that was a good thing considering how many humans there actually were in this day and age.

At the top of the stairs they were greeted by a demoness with blue hair pinned back by a red tie and wearing a pale, blue kimono. She had the most interesting red eyes that Kagome had ever seen and she smiled happily. This was the first time she'd seen red eyes smiling at her from a kind face. Yes, she and this demoness would get along well she was sure of it. She just needed to find out how many people knew that this woman was a demoness, just in case she said something that the woman would prefer unknown.

"Kagome this is Yukina, the girl I was telling you about." Kagome's eyes lit with surprise, and Kuwabara turned to Yukina. "Hello Yukina, this is my cousin Higurashi Kagome."

Yukina smiled warmly at Kagome. "Greetings, Higurashi-san. Family of Kazuma-kun is always welcome here."

"Yukina-san you may call me Kagome. There is no need for formalities and I sense we will be great friends." Yukina's smile widened and she clapped her hands together.

"And you…Kagome may just call me Yukina. As you said there is no need for formalities between friends."

An elderly woman stood watching the scene. And Kuwabara leapt into action almost tripping over himself to be a gentleman in front of his crush. Kagome chuckled. "Uh…Master Genkai, this is my cousin Higurashi…"

Genkai stopped his repetitive speech with a wave of her hand. "No need Kazuma, I've heard her introduction already. It is nice to meet you Kagome." There was a pause. "Well come inside then and let's wait for the others."

As they'd been talking another demonic presence approached and perched into a nearby by tree. 'I wonder what the Onna is doing here, with the Baka no less.' He made his way into the temple through one of the side windows.

Kagome felt the other demon's presence and wondered if this was going to be a demon convention of some sort. So far Kazuma is in love with a demoness, another demon just appeared on the scene. 'I wonder if everyone else knows that they are demons and they think I don't know.' Mentally she shrugged.

Hiei walked into the main room where everyone had gathered. Yukina stood up, "Hiei! We're glad you came!" Kagome's eyes showed recognition, which nobody noticed except for Hiei.

Hiei looked at Yukina and shrugged, "You asked and I said I would come." He made his way over to the window and sat down on his second favorite perch, the window sill.

Yukina decided that it was time that Kagome be introduced. "Kagome this is Hiei." Kagome smiled at Hiei as Yukina turned back to Hiei. "And Hiei, this is Kagome, Kuwabara's cousin. Hiei's eyes widened a fraction, but only Kagome noticed because she'd been watching Hiei's face carefully.

All he replied however was "Hn…So you're related to the Baka." Before Kagome could retort Kazuma had already beaten her to the punch. "Hey, Shorty! You want a piece of this?" They continued fighting, parrying and arguing for the next half hour, while Kagome and Yukina retreated to the kitchen, to make the tea.

"Yukina?" Kagome asked while fetching water from the sink. Now was the perfect time to ask her question. They were alone and no one would be able to hear them.

"Yes?" Yukina looked up at Kagome a slight frown on her face as she was reaching for the tea cups and a platter to place them all on.

"How many people know you're a demon?" Yukina gave a small 'eep' as she nearly dropped what she was reaching for.

"How do you know I'm a demon?" This Kagome didn't seem afraid of her in the least so maybe it was safe to tell her. What harm would it do if she already knew about demons to begin with?

"I can sense it." Kagome said matter of fact.

"What do you mean you can sense it?" Yukina's brow frowned in confusion. Most psychics couldn't sense demonic auras, it was only a rare few humans that could but they had disappeared after the Makai barrier had gone up. Because the demons had all but disappeared the few humans who knew anything had disappeared and the knowledge and training had been lost over time. But if this girl could sense that she was a demon that would mean Kagome was a true priestess. Yukina tensed, 'What if?'

"I'm a miko, I was trained to sense demons and read auras." Kagome smiled at Yukina happily, which made Yukina relax again. 'No this girl was not going to threaten her.'

"So I need to know how many people here know about demons so I don't say anything that will get you or Hiei in trouble." Yukina laughed surprised and touched. This Kagome was a kind soul, who was willing to help another, even if the others were demons. Yes, she liked this girl very much.

"Oh you don't need to worry about anyone here, everyone knows we are demons. We all were going to keep it from you in case you reacted negatively to the idea." Kagome turned back to setting up the tea.

"Some day soon, we are going to have to trade stories." Yukina nodded in agreement.

After they finished getting the tea both girls made their way back to the common area.

Kurama made his way up the shrine stairs, 'I wonder if Hiei's actually going to come this time, but considering Yukina was the one that asked.' He gave a small chuckle. 'He can't refuse her anything.'

He made his way inside bemused, until he stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

oOoOoOo

Oh and if you are angry with me about the cliffy. It's kinda obvious what's going to happen, if you think about it.

Miko – Priestess or Shrine Maiden

Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning you must be familiar with the beginning of the Inu-Yasha series or this is a spoiler I do a rough book one summary. If you haven't read book one of Inu-Yasha don't read this chapter. I get no money from this. It is just for my own enjoyment, and if others enjoy it theirs too.

oOoOoOo

Kurama couldn't believe it. It was like a vision from his past and although the setting had changed, the woman hadn't. He felt hope and wonder bloom inside him, overtaking all sense of reason and propriety. He felt like a kit again, for the first time in nearly five hundred years.

All eyes were riveted on Kurama as he rushed the unsuspecting Kagome. Thankfully Yukina was the one holding the tea tray. "Kagome, it's you! I had almost given up hope finding you again," Kagome's eyes widened in shock and utter bewilderment.

He spun in a dizzying circle hugging Kagome close. "I'm glad that you're happy. But will you CALM DOWN!" Kurama snapped back to his senses and set her down gently. Embarrassed he stared at the floor.

Hiei was troubled by the sight of someone touching Kagome but didn't say anything, after all it wasn't his business. Instead he just stared at the fox, waiting for an answer to that shocking display.

Kurama slapped his forehead, "Right, right. Of course you wouldn't recognize me. I mean I've changed quite a bit since you last saw me. How long have you been back? Oh wait, wait! First question!!! Have you finished the Jewel yet?" Kurama didn't talk like he normally did instead he spoke with more of a colloquial accent, which belied the sophisticated way in which he normally spoke.

Everyone sweat dropped was there something wrong with their friend? How does he know Kagome? And also what was this about a Jewel. Kagome was flabbergasted, "Y-yes. The Jewel was complete and is gone…" She didn't even get to finish her sentence and she was pulled into another bear hug. "…Air…" She gasped out.

Hiei was really starting to get annoyed, and he still hadn't gotten any answers from the damned fox or the baka Onna. He growled and wrenched Kagome out of Kurama's grip. Kagome gave Hiei a thankful smile which he didn't return instead he focused on Kurama. "What's going on Fox?" demanded Hiei.

Kurama growled when Kagome was ripped from his arms but stopped when he saw who it was and sweat dropped. He finally realized where he was and who was around, which included the newly arrived Yuusuke, Keiko and Botan. All looked upon the scene with great interest.

Upon this revelation his accent reverted back. "My apologies hahaoya. But it's been so long I just couldn't help myself. Izanami told me we would meet again but I was beginning to lose hope that I'd ever find you."

(Hahaoya or Haha means mother aside from Oka-san)

Kagome was listening, though her thoughts had turned inward as she tried to puzzle out what she was being told. 'Fox…Jewel…Hahaoya…Izanami…' Her mind whirled and then suddenly, her eyes widened impossibly large and it hit her, what he was talking about and who he was. Then she also sensed something else that confirmed it. That something else was the muted demon energy that she could feel also emanating from him. Tears of joy began to fall from her eyes until her cheeks were drowned in happy tears, she ran to Kurama and hugged him tightly.

"Shippou! My son, you're alive!"

"Hai, mother. I am. I followed what you told me. I grew up big and strong just like you wanted." Kurama smiled down tenderly at his mother.

Yuusuke had had enough; everyone was thoroughly and utterly confused. "Alright Kurama, what the HELL is going on!"

She looked at Yuusuke and then nodded her head. He was yet another demon. She sighed. "I was right…" Everyone looked at her inquiringly. "This is a demon convention." Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. Yukina just giggled.

Genkai wanted to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible, she was starting to get a headache. "Everyone get in here and sit down. Either Kurama or Kagome may start from the beginning." She looked at them making sure that both of them knew it was a demand not a request."

"Shippou, it's up to you."

"Why don't you tell the beginning, it's fresher in your mind. Then I can fill in what happened after you disappeared." Kagome thought and then nodded. It sounded like a plan.

"Well let's see. It started when I was fifteen years old. I was looking for my cat…" Kuwabara chose that moment to interrupt.

"Oooo a kitty, was it cute like Eikichi?" Everyone turned to glare at Kuwabara. "I was just asking," he muttered sullenly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Maybe this was why Hiei called him a Baka. If that's the reason I won't argue.' "Anyways, I was looking for my cat when suddenly out of the old well a demon sprang up and grabbed me, pulling me in."

At this Hiei rolled his eyes. "No demon would lay in wait just to pull you into a well."

Kagome smirked at this, "Did I say it was laying in wait? The demon had been dead and its remains were thrown into the bone eaters well. When I came by the bones awoke the powers within the Jewel and sprang to life again."

"What Jewel?" Hiei demanded.

"I'm getting to that if you'd SHUT UP and stop interrupting me ever other sentence." Hiei sat down with a, "Hn."

"Okay so I found out I had some miko powers when I shouted NO! At the demon and purification light sprang forth. Well actually I didn't know it was miko powers I thought I'd just got lucky. Well whatever it was, I got away. And found myself in a large forest known as Inu-Yasha's forest. Where I met a half demon named Inu-Yasha pinned to a tree. Was captured and accused of being a kitsune." She reached up to ruffle Kurama's hair.

He blushed, "Kagome cut it out, I'm not a kit anymore." She chuckled, his pout looked so cute.

"You'd say that even if you were still a kit." Kurama nodded. "The accusation came from the fact that I looked almost identical to Kikyo who I later found out was a previous incarnation of mine. Later the demon that had attacked me earlier found me again. I escaped nearly back to the well when I was caught up against the Inu-Yasha. He said he'd kill the other demon if I freed him. So I did. The original demon bit into my side removing the Jewel that had apparently been housed inside my body. Inu-Yasha killed the demon and nearly killed me demanding that Jewel. Do any of you know the Shikon no Tama."

Genkai, Hiei and Yukina nodded. Genkai though was the one to respond. "It was a Jewel created out of three demon souls and the soul of a powerful Miko named Midoriko. It had the ability to give whatever the holder desired particularly if it was an evil desire. Are you saying that it still exists?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but let me finish. A subjugation necklace was placed around his neck." At this Kurama broke into giggles. Ignoring him Kagome continued, "Which would send him crashing head first into the ground when ever I said sit boy." Something told Hiei to tread lightly around this woman, just to make sure she didn't put one on him. He shuddered in not a little bit of fear. "After a while I only used it on him when he prevented me from returning home or hit Shippou."

"Kagome don't lie, you sat him for a lot of reasons." Kurama started getting himself worked up and crossing his arms. "You sat him to stop him for attacking randomly, or when he was being really stupid like, calling you bitch, wench and stupid. I think he's the idiot considering all the times he went after that stupid Kikyo." Kagome turned to stare at the floor trying to not remember the pain that those words caused. Hiei growled and Kurama realized what he'd done.

Kurama was calling himself all kinds of idiot, after five hundred years of living how could he revert so completely to how he'd been as a child to lose all semblance of tact. He sighed, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Shortly after that the Shikon was broken." Knowing that wouldn't help but maybe if the story got going again she'd forget.

Hiei was angry, this stupid Inu-Yasha character had hurt a woman as pure and kind as his Yukina. Granted, he hadn't known her long but he knew her enough to figure out that she wouldn't hurt a soul, and apparently demons were included in that category.

"Yes, shortly after that a crow demon attacked. When I shot it with my arrow, the jewel shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments and scattered across the country." Hiei nodded, reassessing his previous thought. 'Alright, she won't attack any living soul unless provoked. Well, that's reasonable enough. Not to mention a bit smarter.'

"Inu-Yasha and I set out on a quest to retrieve all the Jewel fragments. Shortly after that we were attacked by Shippou here." Hiei growled and Yukina looked at Hiei inquisitively. Kurama blushed. "Well more like eight year old Shippou tried to attack us and steal our shards. But working together we avenged his father and he stayed with us after that."

Kurama's eyes grew sad. "I barely remember him now." Kagome comforted him with a one-armed hug.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You knew Kurama when he was eight?!" Kagome nodded. "How is that even possible?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that the well became a portal where I could travel back and forth through time."

"Oh yeah, that's something so easy to forget." Keiko shut Yuusuke up by hitting him on the head.

"Be quiet Yuusuke and let Kagome finish." Yuusuke immediately quieted in the face of his irate girlfriend.

Hiei looked thoughtful, 'Well that would explain why sometimes I couldn't find her.'

"Next I met the perverted monk Miroku, who again attacked me for my Jewel shards. And soon after that I met the demon slayer Sango, whose entire village had been killed by Naraku and tricked into thinking that it had been caused by Inu-Yasha and myself. So yet again we were attacked but for the first time it was a different reason. Eventually she came to her senses and joined our team. Some where along the way a part of my soul was been stolen to revive Inu-Yasha's deceased lover. So all along the way she was trying to kill me as well to get the other half of 'her soul', since I was the reincarnation of her she felt herself entitled to it."

She smiled looking at Shippou and seeing his angry look, "Don't worry Shippou, my soul is in me safe and sound. Izanami had a talk with her and put her in her place and in the end I got my soul back and Inu-Yasha was friend of both incarnations that he didn't belong with."

Kurama looked outraged, "What do you mean! You loved him I could tell. And with Kikyo gone you and him could finally be happy!"

"He belonged with Leiko!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She had to believe he was better off with out her if not, she didn't think she could take it. Izanami said there was another destiny here for her to follow. If Kurama had still had his fox ears at that moment they'd be pressed against his head, in shame. "Please excuse me, Shippou and please finish telling the story I need to go outside for a bit." Nobody argued with her they all just sat there quietly as she left the room.

"I didn't know she knew about Leiko…" Kurama sighed sadly. "The Jewel was collected everyone worked together to defeat Naraku and then Kagome made a wish. I don't really know what it was about though. One day I'll find out. I just know when it was over the people Naraku had killed were alive again, Kikyo was laid to rest, and I became a spirit fox. Then Kagome disappeared and never came back. Soon after everyone moved off to start their own lives and instead of going with them, I changed my name set out on my own to train myself and my new abilities. It was the second time I'd been abandoned by my parents, not that it was their choice but I needed to grow up and protect myself. I checked on the group from time to time, until they all finally past away. Now I should check on Kagome."

Hiei stood in front of Kurama preventing him from following Kagome, "I think you've done enough Fox. I'll check on her." Kurama glared but nodded, knowing what Hiei said was true.

Hiei flitted after Kagome finding her sitting and weeping near another tree. "This is the second time onna, that I've found you weeping by a tree."

Kagome looked up pleadingly at Hiei, "Please call me Kagome, for five years it's been nothing but, woman, wench, girl, baka, bitch, stupid… The list goes on… please call me by my name."

Hiei sighed sitting down beside her, "As you wish on-Kagome." She almost smiled at the slip, at least he was trying though. "You know when I just saw you. I thought, No there can't be demons in this era. Since I hadn't seen but a couple here when I'm used to seeing at least three a day in the past. What happened to cause that?"

"About four hundred years ago spirit world got it into their heads that the ningenkai and makai needed a barrier between them to prevent humans and demons from interacting."

"That's stupid the some of the hanyou's I've met have been the sweetest beings in existence. I almost wish I could change what I'd wished for now, but it's too late."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for all the people harmed by Naraku to be happy." Hiei chuckled when he remembered something he once said to Yuusuke.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, "I was just remembering when I first met Yuusuke. I called him a save the day super hero. I simply had a fleeting thought that perhaps you might have been trying to steal his title before he'd even been born."

Kagome chuckled, "I'm no hero." 'I'm not so sure…Kagome.'

Hiei didn't answer; instead he stood and offered her his hand to help her up. "Come, the others will be worried. This is supposedly a party not an interrogation so don't let the Fox press you into answering anymore questions."

Kagome smiled at Hiei. "Thanks," was all that was said as they reentered the dojo.

oOoOoOo

I decided to go through most of the story because I'm not a lazy author.

This conversation between Hiei and Kagome is based on the fact that Hiei actually cares about people and he does talk!

BrokenRedWings: I like rambles, and you will probably happy for a bit. I plan to update once a day for a while.

gcdv: What's your name mean? Don't worry here is the next chapter so you now know why Kurama is surprised. Weee!

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome felt dead on her feet she was utterly mentally exhausted. She collapsed on her bed and pressed her face into the pillow. "You're a nice pillow," she muttered into it.

She spent two more hours at the 'party' and thankfully most people had steered clear of asking anymore questions, though, that might have been due to Hiei silently giving everyone death glares. She smiled. Hiei was the nicest man, or demon she'd ever met.

Well speak of the devil. She chuckled bemused. Outside her window seemed to be a well placed tree just the right height for a tree loving demon like Hiei to climb. She wearily moved to the window and opened it, then stood back.

Hiei took the invitation and slipped into the room. Kagome made her way to sit down by the bed, "So what's up?" she asked staring straight at Hiei. Hiei hesitated, then silently handed her a small box.

"Y-yukina thought you should have it." His energy flared slightly, telling Kagome that he was lying. But, she didn't press him on it.

She grinned, "So did you come by to talk or did you just want to pray?"

"I just came by to give you that," he moved back to the window getting prepared to jump out.

Kagome nodded, "Thanks for the gift." With out reply Hiei flitted out of sight. Kagome turned to the small box in her hand. She could tell Hiei hadn't gone far. 'I guess he's shy. To think someone like him could be shy…' Bemused, she gently lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful comb she'd ever seen. She smiled taking it out of the box and sitting on the bed with a thump. She made sure to stay within view of the window, as she smiled down at the comb. It was an ornamental comb with long spotted tines. But the most striking part were the three butterflies which were violet and painted so life like it looked as if the could fly off at any moment. She was touched.

She felt Hiei's presence disappear further into the night and a light tapping sounded on the door. Kuwabara poked his head in taking in the gift in her hands, "What was Hiei doing here."

Kagome repeated what she'd been told, "Hiei said that Yukina wanted me to have this." Now Kuwabara was, for once, not screaming out his suspicions. Yet, he'd never seen Yukina have a single comb, at least not one like that. But if Yukina wasn't the one to want her to have the comb then that meant Hiei did. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Hiei courting his cousin.

"Ogre report!" Koenma's shout echoed down the long hall's of Koenma's palace.

"U-ummm w-w-well sir…" Ogre began stuttering out. Wilting under Koenma's heated glare.

"Spit it out Ogre!!!"

"Yes sir, Koenma sir. Well Amaya's scouts can't seem to find the exact location of the disturbance either. But due to certain facts she thinks that it might be located in or near Hotakadake."

"Think! Think?!" He said while throwing his stamp at the ogre. "I need answers and I need them fast. The power level doubled over night and I don't know what'd going on that would need near that amount of power!" The Ogre slinked away from Koenma, not being very successful, when suddenly he was saved.

A young demon woman walked in and took the attention of Ogre so he could quietly sneak out of the room and possibly wash the stamp mark off his face. 'I keep telling Koenma he needs to be more responsible with that stamp. Oh, oh I know next time he starts throwing it I will protect my face with a document that gives me a year paid vacation. Yeah…' With a lighter step, the Ogre walked off.

Amaya glared at the young god. "So this is the great Koenma, acting like spoiled brat. Now I don't know why I wasted my scout's time and energy looking for this so called threat." Her glare sent chills down the young Kami's back, promising death if he even dared raise his voice at her.

"B-because I promised to help you find the Miko? And the fact you are able to stay in human world to find her?" Koenma tried his best to sound calm and collected but if one thing scared him it was Amaya. She belonged to one of the most powerful tribes in the Makai, but although they were powerful, they were also one of the most peaceful, only violent when provoked. "I-I think I need to call up my team to investigate." Koenma sighed.

"Good idea, if you through one more tantrum, you'll regret it," she stared. "I will personally ensure it." With that last promise, Amaya walked out the door. "Jomei let's go, change of plans. We'll go back to searching for just Kagome." Jomei nodded and the two demons departed.

The next morning Kuwabara knocked on Kagome's door. "Ah come on…It's still summer. Why do people keep waking me up?" Kagome muttered into her pillow.

Kuwabara knocked on the door again. "Yes?" At this Kuwabara poked his head inside.

"Um, well Kurama, Hiei, Yuusuke and I have a mission so we won't be back for a few weeks."

Kagome just gave him a blank look. "What do you mean mission?"

Kuwabara gave her his own version of a blank look; then thought over the night before. Nope, no one had told her a thing about what they do. He laughed embarrassed. "Well ya see, me and the guys go out every so often and beat up some really bad demons, usually trying to take over the human world. But don't you worry Kagome, I the great Kuwabara Kazuma, stop them every time." He laughed in a superior way trying to make it sound as if he single handedly saved them every time.

Kagome blinked. 'Why would demons help do that?' She nodded as if she understood. 'Well when Shippou comes back, it's time for my own interrogation I think.' "Alright, tell everyone to be careful and when you see Shippou, tell him he's dead for not telling me about these mission things."

Kuwabara sweat dropped, but agreed that he would tell Kurama. After he left, Kagome sighed. 'And here I was thinking that it was more peaceful in the modern era. Shows how much I know.'

Well it's time to go out into the world and get school supplies. I wonder if Keiko can tell me where to get the school uniform. With a nod she went off to take a shower grabbing her new comb and taking it with her as well.

When she finally went downstairs her hair brushed and braided, new comb placed neatly above where the braid began halfway up on her head.

"Wow, someone got dressed up." Shizuru commented over her cigarette.

Kagome shrugged and moved to get some cereal out of the cabinets. "Does Kuwabara do this often? Going on missions I mean."

Shizuru gave a light uncaring shrug, "Sometimes, it kills his grades though." Kagome chuckled sympathizing with Kuwabara.

"I'm going out to shop for school supplies, with Keiko hopefully if she's not too busy."

Shizuru nodded taking another puff of her cigarette, "Better call her then."

Kagome finished up her cereal and went to call Keiko, who was only too happy to help. Within a half hour both girls were walking out the door of the Kuwabara apartment ready to shop till they dropped.

Keiko seemed very excited at the prospect of shopping with another person. "I like shopping a lot, but only when I go with someone. Yuusuke either ducks out of it or completely ditches me every time I've tried to get him to go with me. I swear that boy can be so annoying." Kagome laughed at her friend's plight.

Their first store was a small shop that sold ordered in and sold school uniforms to students. After that they were free to do what they wanted and spent hours looking at different shops and stalls accumulating quite a few bags.

"Oh let's go get some ice cream," Keiko just about dragged Kagome to the ice cream shop that they'd just past by.

"Alright, alright…So long as we get to sit down." Kagome sighed contentedly, finally letting her feet get the chance to rest. "So what do you think, I'm ready to return home," she said, while taking a rather large bite of ice cream. "Gah…Brain freeze." Kagome clutched her head in pain.

Keiko looked at Kagome oddly, then moved back to the previous comment. "Yes, I guess we'd better head home. I still have to put away these bags and possible help my parents close up the story. Ah well…"

Kagome smiled and patted Keiko on the shoulder just finishing up the rest of her ice cream. "Let's hit the road then."

Two demons followed the girls in the shadows waiting until they reached a more secluded area. The older demoness looked at the younger male he'd been hired by their master to do the grunt work. "Remember get the one in the braid. We have no need of the other girl, and we don't want to cause a big scene. Here take this and throw it at their feet, it will cause them to pass out." The younger demon nodded, taking the small bead from his leader, and went off stalking the two girls while the other remained behind in the shadows.

The girls were just passing several dark secluded alleys when they heard the tap, tap of what sounded like a marble. Suddenly they were surrounded in a white cloud of powder, it was hard to breathe and the more they tried the faster the world seemed to fade from around them. They both collapsed to the pavement.

The smoke faded and the young demon stooped over Kagome and picked her up. "Are you sure we can't take the other girl too. I'm sure she'd make a tasty meal." The demoness hit him with the back of her hand.

"Did you not listen to me! Our master wants this girl, no more no less, got that?!" She glared angrily at the younger, shorter demon.

"Yes, leader…" he muttered resentfully. He was hungry. But he did as his leader bid and followed her into the shadows. Leaving Keiko and the bags to lie scattered on the side walk.

oOoOoOo

Yes, yes you hate me again I know… But it can not be helped. I dare you to guess who the bad demons are snicker

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

(Yawn) I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's works or the works of Yoshihiro Togashi. However, I do own Maemi, Taeko, Amaya, Jomei, the villain, his henchmen, and any other random peoples I include to make this story work. Gee, that almost sounds like slavery…(shrug)

oOoOoOo

Shizuru looked out the window, something was wrong she could feel it in her bones. "Shit…Something bad must have happened. The boys can take care of themselves but Kagome and Keiko…" She didn't even want to finish that thought really as she grabbed her jacket and headed out to see if she could find the girls.

She headed to the shopping district and not two streets away she noticed someone fainted on the side walk. She walked closer and noticed it was Keiko. "Damn." She went over to the downed girl and tried to wake her up. It wasn't happening, Shizuru sighed. Looking around she saw a teenage boy walking towards her. "Hey kid, you think you could help me get my friend's bags to her apartment. She's anemic and just fainted," playing somewhat the role of damsel and distress, the boy nodded "Thanks, I don't know how I would have managed."

The boy nodded somewhat sheepish. 'Aw cute,' was a vague thought that drifted through her mind as she concentrated on getting Keiko back to the Kuwabara apartment. 'I'll put her in Kazuma's room; he won't be using it for awhile.' She lifted Keiko up bridal style and the three of them made their way back to Kuwabara's apartment.

"So kid what's your name?"

"Jomei." He looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I know it's not much but here." She tried to hand him five hundred yen.

He looked at the bills confused. "What's this?"

"It's some money for helping me get the bags and all here." She tried to get him to take the money but he just shook his head.

"No it's alright, but you could give me something else in exchange." She raised her eyebrow. If he asked her for something inappropriate he'd wake up in a gutter somewhere. She just looked at him, which he took as an invitation to continue.

"I'm looking for someone. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." He doubted this woman would know anything. After all Tokyo was quite a large city and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since he, Amaya and their younger brother Taeko had started their search. Maemi the second eldest had stayed behind with father and mother to help him manage the lands.

"If I may ask why are you looking for this girl?" Shizuru asked curiously with pretended indifference.

'What could it hurt to tell the truth, if she knew nothing it wouldn't matter and would soon be forgotten.' "She's an old friend of my mother."

Shizuru sensed no lie and she also felt she could trust this boy. "You see this girl here, something happened. Kagome, the one I believe you are looking for, would never have left her like this."

Jomei looked at Shizuru sharply a deadly serious look crossing his face. "I must report this to my sisters. She is important to you." Shizuru gave him a look that basically said 'what do you think.' "Alright then, I will keep in contact and tell you when we find her."

Shizuru nodded, and Jomei left. Shizuru looked down at Keiko in her arm. "Alright princess, let's get you to bed." Meanwhile, Jomei was busy contacting Amaya and giving her the first lead they'd had on Kagome in over a year of looking. I was good and bad news. He sighed, 'I wonder why she trusted me?'

Kuwabara sat up abruptly from where he'd been resting. They'd been hiking through the Hida Mountains for some time when he felt a chill go down his back. It was the same type of chill he'd felt when something bad had happened to Keiko, when Suzaku had sent the possessed people after Keiko. But this time it felt a little closer to home as if it was someone he…"Kagome."

Hiei growled, irritated. He felt that something was off but he didn't know what it was and it made him more irritable when dealing with the Baka. "What are you blathering about now?"

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, "Something bad has happened to Kagome. I can feel it."

Hiei was suddenly standing in front of him. "You're sure."

"Have I ever been wrong about one of my feelings?" Kuwabara said rhetorically, crossing his arms.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said in response, Hiei knew that the Baka had never been wrong about these things, but he'd be damned if he were to admit it.

Kurama and Yuusuke walked up to them, "We couldn't find anything, have you guys?" The other two didn't even get a chance to respond when suddenly Yuusuke's communicator went off.

Yuusuke flicked it open quickly, "Yeah, what do you want now diaper breath."

Koenma looked at the team leader disapprovingly. "Now Yuusuke this is no time for insults. We have another serious problem on our hands. It seems that a very important Shrine Maiden has been kidnapped."

Fear seeped into Kurama as he was starting to suspect who the Shrine Maiden might be. He looked quickly at Kuwabara and Hiei, their expression showed equal worry and anger, but absolutely no surprise. Hiei caught Kurama's eyes and nodded his head, fear turned to cold Yoko anger and in response Kurama's eyes shifted to gold.

Not even knowing about this Koenma continued, "It seems that a young woman by the name of Higurashi Kagome has been kidnapped from the resident ional area of Eastern Tokyo."

"What!" Yuusuke yelled at the little compact. "What do you mean Kagome has been kidnapped?!"

Koenma looked calm and collected in the face of the screaming. "Just what I said… Wait? You know Kagome!"

"Well duh! It's Kuwabara's cousin!" He said gesturing to that angry form of Kuwabara over his shoulder.

Koenma was now ignoring Yuusuke entirely. "Oh no! Of all the things to over look, and she's been right under my nose the whole time. Amaya is going to kill me." Koenma began whimpering, as he shuffled through his papers looking for confirmation that what Yuusuke had just told him was true and, sure enough, there as plain as day was the document listing Kagome Higurashi as a close cousin to Kuwabara.

Koenma looked torn; he wasn't sure what to do. Kagome was important but the energy radiating from the area that head sent his team to, seemed equally important. "How about you split up and…" Everyone in the group as one shook their heads angrily.

Before anyone could say anything Kuwabara grabbed the compact from Hiei, "No! We are not splitting up, Kagome is more important than some stupid mountain."

"Yes but…"

That's when Kurama took the compact from Kuwabara, "I'm sorry Koenma, but Kagome is more important to all of us. I like Kuwabara am unwilling to leave her in danger and Hiei can possibly use his Jagan to find her more quickly. The only one that leaves is Yuusuke who in all probability will most unwilling to continue searching for your mysterious energy source while we retrieve her."

Yanking the compact back from Kurama, "You're darn tooten, I will kick all your asses if you even think about ditching me here on this rock! So there you have your answer." He flicked the compact closed before Koenma even had a chance to reply.

"So let's find Kagome and kick some asses."

Kagome woke up to find her self bound spread eagle to a stone slab. She felt slightly woozy from the powder that had caused her to fall unconscious. She struggled move lift her arms mover her legs it all proved to be futile, the only thing she could do was mover her head from side to side.

"I see 'Sleeping Beauty' has finally awoken." Said a sarcastic male voice from somewhere to her left, she turned her face and caught a glimps of black hair and malevolent green eyes. Using her senses she could tell he was a demon…or mostly demon.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked her voice quavering. She'd never felt so vulnerable in her life, this time there was no Inu-Yasha to bail her out. No last minute savior to come to her rescue. Kuwabara and his demon friends had gone off on a mission and they wouldn't be back for over a week. A tear slid from her eye, they wouldn't even know she was missing.

Maybe if she could just get her hands free then she could use a blast of miko powers to harm this demon that had captured her and possibly escape. "Now, now, now I can see that you are trying to call up your powers." He sidled up to the stone slab and moved over her straddling her stomach.

She stared at him in horror. 'What is he going to do to me?!' Her mind screamed in fright. He looked down at her through jade eyes which were cat-like and shadowed in violet hues. His handsome face smirked at her even through her body quaked in fear the irrational thought of 'Why is it most demons are almost supernaturally handsome?' drifted through her mind.

He moved a clawed hand up to drift across her face his palm ghosting along her cheek. She felt the smooth, dry feeling of what seemed to be scales against her skin. "Like a snake," She muttered aloud.

He tapped her on the nose, his grin widening. "Very good, just for that I will tell you what is happening." He reached into his pocket and retrieve a necklace with an obsidian stone than hung at the end. "You see this?" He said waving the stone necklace in front of her face. Kagome nodded fearfully, his grin was scaring her.

"Well, this goes with you lovely manacles, Remember when I said I could see you trying to use your energy." Another nod, "Now do you still feel that energy." Her eyes widened. Fear held her tongue as she shook her head, eyes wide, "The pretty black stones in those manacles of yours are slowly fading to white thanks to the energy that it is taking from you and storing. You don't feel any pain because it is only taking the power you are emitting and for the moment, you haven't tried much." His grin turned happily insane. "As soon as I add this pretty necklace filled with pure demon essence however your body will attempt to purify it. Creating, so I'm told, an excruciating cycle until your body either gives out from it all, which will take awhile given the amount of power your tiny body contains…" He finished talking to her like a baby patting her cheek lovingly.

"Or…" he leapt off of her. "I take this pretty little dagger here and end your life." Insane laughter followed shortly after. "Don't worry, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for it. But for now I have all the time in the world."

He moved to the wall, placing the dagger on a stand and grabbing a long piece of leather. "Why?" she asked faintly.

He smiled caressing the leather with his fingers, "Why I'm stealing your energy or why am I doing this." At her silence he decided to answer both, and climbed back onto the slab to straddle her once more. "Well I'm taking your energy and converting it using a ritual my father was working on, you know before you killed him." Her eyes widened who could she have killed, "Aw you can't have forgotten him already, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "My father's name was Naraku."

He kept his head down and breathed deeply. "You know, I just love the sent of your fear." He moved the leather strap over her mouth and tied it tightly gagging her, she tried to struggle, but as before she couldn't move. Finally he locked the necklace in place then kissed her on the forehead. "It won't get really bad for awhile yet." He got off her once more. "This is for revenge, for killing the only person who cared for me. He kept my mother from killing me before I was born and helped to raise me when, my mother wanted nothing to do with me." He scowled for the first time at her, "Finally after you'd killed him, the only person I'd had left, was living her life happily without even knowing who I was or even that I existed. This is my gratitude for that." With that he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kagome's body began to hurt not much at first. At first if felt like ants were crawling over her tickling her skin, then gradually it felt like flames. Until all she could feel was what seemed to be the flames of hell, burning her alive. That was when she started screaming.

oOoOoOo

Also thanks go to all who reviewed, I do make an effort to reply to questions. The plot is already laid out so you can change nothing Muahahahaaaa! (cough) Yeah that made sense, well anyways. If there are holes please ask about them and in later chapter I will try to fix them.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

I think my brain got fried…It's so hot. 94F or 40C Take your pick. (-.-)

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha. Any names you don't recognize from the series are most likely mine. And you can't have them. P

oOoOoOo

Over two hours had past and the team still found themselves on Hotakadake, Kagome was somewhere nearby both Kuwabara and Hiei could sense if but wards kept out Hiei's Jagon and reduced Kuwabara's ability to sense her. They just needed to find an entrance. "Hey Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at Yuusuke, "Hm?" At the moment they were standing around watching Hiei trying to focus his Jagon on Kagome's location, to no avail.

"Well I don't know but couldn't you. I don't know…Use your plants to find them." Yuusuke asked uncertainly since he really didn't understand how to use plants himself. He wasn't quite sure if he was stepping out of bounds or not. Kurama smiled wanly at him, "You're right, that is a good suggestion, but unfortunately, the root-system of the plants here, don't go deep enough to tell me much of anything." He picked up a stone. "Too much rock…"

"Ah ha!" The shout came from Hiei. "I found her. This way," he ran off the others following hot on his heels. Not even Kuwabara argued about the grueling pace.

Hiei thanked whatever deity was out there that he'd given Kagome that comb the night before. He also thanked whoever was listening that she'd chosen to wear it.

If asked he'd deny it but he'd made the comb himself. The ornament that looked like black pearls which the center butterfly was resting on was actually one of his hiruseki stones that he'd created himself once long ago. That stone was the key that he now had, which the Jagon was able to trace.

Not long after he'd made his shout, they stumbled onto a crevice only wide enough to let one person pass at a time. Upon closer investigation, they found that it led to a door of some sort.

Yuusuke keeping his voice low whispered, "Don't you think this was a bit too easy?" The others nodded but proceeded to enter into the unknown.

Manzo exited the chambers that held his captive priestess. Her muffled screams could just barely be heard as they cries rose in volume. A demoness approached him, "Master Manzo, the people that had been wandering the mountain, have just entered the front door." It was the demoness that had brought Kagome to her master almost three hours ago. Manzo nodded as he rubbed his hands together, his jade eyes wide with glee.

"Good the more the merrier. I always say," laughing. He put his hand under the chin of his most loyal follower. "Isn't that right my dear Kyoko?" She nodded obediently. "Good. Now summon Kano and his men. They have some insects to squash for me."

"Yes Master." She left quickly to do as bid.

Manzo smiled at the door he'd exited. "Don't worry precious; I'll keep you with me, for a nice long time." The screams escalated even more. The gag she wore doing nothing more than keeping her from biting and doing damage to herself. "Ah music to my ears…" And with that he walked off.

Amaya and Jomei were following the trail left by Yuusuke's team. After finding out that Kagome had been kidnapped Jomei had followed the trail from the kidnap sight. It had been a long run, but he'd done worse during his training. Once he'd seen that he'd been heading to Hotakadake he'd informed his sister Amaya and together they'd followed the trail left behind. They'd just caught sight of the young men as they disappeared into the crevice and followed shortly there after.

The Urameshi team walked into a large ornate stone room. Kuwabara stood gapping, "Holy, this place is huge."

Hiei glared, "Remember what we are here for, Fool."

"Ugh! Like I could forget, Shorty!" Suddenly they heard noise from behind them as two demons entered the room. They got in battle stances waiting for the others to attack.

Amaya and Jomei stood in the doorway looking at the team making no move to attack. Jomei was the first to walk forward, "Apologies for startling you, we are searching for Miko-sama and came across your trail in our search."

"Who are you?" Demanded Hiei ready to draw his sword and kill the demons quickly before they could cause damage.

That is when Amaya stepped forward. "I am Amaya, Lady of the Eastern Lands. This here is my brother we've been looking for the Miko no Shikon for years now as it was our grandfather's and mother's wish, to see her once again." They made no move to attack or even defend themselves; either would have been reason enough to provoke a fight.

Kurama was thinking furiously trying to remember why the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands sounded so familiar. Ah ha! 'There hasn't been an actual Lord and Lady of North, South, East and West since the barriers between worlds went up. It became simply a title of royalty…A title once held by…' "Koga."

Amaya glanced at Kurama sharply, never fully taking her eyes off the shorter demon which seemed to be the biggest threat. "So you know my grandfather?"

"Hai, I know Koga, I didn't realize he'd had grandchildren. I haven't seen him since the birth of Kado."

Amaya's grey eyes clouded briefly, "Uncle Kado was killed."

Kurama lowered his weapons believing he could trust the new comers. "I'm sorry to here that."

She shook her head dispelling the sad thoughts that had briefly invaded her mind, "Do not worry about it. But we are wasting time, we must rescue the Miko, then we'll have time to chat."

From the other side of the chamber a beautiful demoness walked in a black kimono slit at the sides for easy movement. "Don't worry about her. Master is taking excellent care of her." She laughed lightly, her voice almost musical. I was an entrancing sound.

Amaya growled loudly. Hiei appeared in front of the woman and had his sword to her throat in an instant. "Where…is…she." He ground out slowly. She smiled softly at him, I will take you to her if you follow me. Otherwise, you can flounder around the caverns here by yourself.

Hiei released her, "Move. Take us to her and I _**might**_ let you live." The others took his lead and followed as the demon woman.

They followed her in tense silence prepared for some sort of ambush. They walked and walk, Hiei though was getting more and more restless. He felt something pulling at him, urging him to hurry up and telling him that if he didn't a piece of him would be lost, forever.

"Here we are!" The demoness called out merrily.

They found themselves in another large room lit by torches; it was expertly designed with columns and arches. Tapestries and jeweled weapons decorating the walls on the far end of the room was an obsidian throne. "Well la dee da…Someone here certainly has a high opinion of himself."

"Tut tut tut… Detective, is that how you treat all your hosts?" Manzo came out from behind one of the tapestries near the throne. "Good work Kyoko." He nodded at her and she departed knowing what she was being asked to do she went after Kano and the others.

The detectives and the two new demons weren't quite sure what was going on. They didn't want to let the woman leave but they weren't in familiar territory, there could be traps at every corner and they couldn't risk it. Not with Kagome's life on the line.

"Where is Kagome you bastard?!" shouted Kuwabara.

Manzo ignored the human; he was, after all, an insignificant nuisance. "So my dear Amaya, I hear Kado isn't doing so well." Her eyes bled red and she started forward growling. Jomei was quick to react and restrained his sister from doing anything foolish.

"Murderer!" She growled and struggled to escape her brother's grasp and attack Manzo. At this Manzo laughed.

"ONNA! Cease this at once you are not helping anyone." Hiei snapped at Amaya. She stopped struggling and her eyes faded to their normal grey appearance but never did she stop growling.

"Oh you guys crack me up you really do. You know I've been watching her for some time now. I wonder how you found this place so quickly. Hm?" He reached into his pouch and retrieved the comb with purple butterflies on it that he'd taken from Kagome's hair. He brought it to his lips. "A beautiful love token wouldn't you say, Hiei?" He grinned, "You were so cute." He squealed.

That was when Hiei's resolve broke, but nobody was near fast enough to stop him. He stabbed his sword through Manzo, but found he'd only stabbed the after image. Manzo whispered in Hiei's ear right next to him, "Too slow." The following punch shot Hiei into the wall so fast and hard that he was knocked unconscious.

Manzo just stood there looking at the damage to his wall. "Pitiful, really pitiful, alright Kano they are all yours."

"It would be my pleasure, Master Manzo," and with that, Manzo disappeared. Not even giving Yuusuke enough time to shoot his Reigun that he'd been aiming at Manzo right after Hiei was sent crashing into the wall.

The young looking demon named Kano stepped forward. "Hmmm…I'm hungry. But Master won't let me eat anyone until you guys are dead. I hope you don't mind." He looked around him and gave a nod all the tapestries opened at once and in flooded a hoard of demons. "They are all yours!"

Amaya shouted, "We don't have time for this! Jomei you stay here and deal with these idiots I'm going after Kagome."

"Kurama! Get Hiei, and go with her. Kuwabara and I will stay behind to help Jomei." Yuusuke shouted. Kurama and grabbed Hiei, fighting along side Amaya to get out of the chamber, it didn't take very long for Hiei to regain consciousness.

Hiei grimaced, he had a wicked headache. "How long was I out?" Kurama set his friend down outside the chamber in the empty corridor.

"Not long…" No one said anything about the stupidity of what Hiei did or the comb that Hiei was tracing in order to find Kagome.

"I can't find her with my Jagon there is something blocking me."

"Don't fret, I smell her." Amaya took a deep breath, "This way…" She took off running.

"Does this at all remind you of maze castle?" Kurama asked. Hiei growled. "I think perhaps this Manzo took notes or something…"

"Well if he did, he will end up just as dead as Seiryuu. That's a promise." They found themselves in another chamber screams could be heard emanating from a closed door.

"Kagome!" Kurama cried, moving forward, stopped by Amaya's arm. He looked up at her.

"Naughty, naughty. Leaving your friends to deal with the bulk of our arm, who ever taught you manners?" Kyoko smiled seductively at them, her voice entrancing acting like a siren's call.

Now why don't you just sit down until you learn your lesson. Kurama's knees gave out from under him, but Hiei still struggled to remain standing." Kyoko grinned as she looked at Amaya. "We have a strong one here don't we? It's a pity my advances don't work on women or at least not those who are only attracted to men."

Amaya wrinkled her nose and snarled, "I hate succubus."

Hiei's mind was raging, his Jagon working hard to fight the woman's spell. But it didn't do much good. Every word to woman spoke was like another thread wrapped around him, binding him under her control. The best thing, the only thing actually that he was able to do was remain standing.

Amaya attacked, the two women dodged, parried, punched, kicked everything. It looked like an intricate dance neither winning nor retreating. Time seemed to speed by and stand still. Forgetting anything and everything but the dance. Amaya was getting desperate the fight needed to end soon, she couldn't hold out much longer.

She saw her opening, she pretended to drop her guard on one side, causing the other woman to shout in victory, as she sliced a gaping wound into Amaya's side. Amaya grinned and at this the other woman frowned in confusion. She'd hit true, so why was this other woman grinning?

Amaya grabbed Kyoko's arm did a semi flip and neatly kicked Kyoko in the head sending her crashing into the wall. Ever careful, Amaya limped over to Kyoko's body clutching the wound at her side. She studied the woman for a bit and nodded. "Good she's dead."

She limped back over to the two men and sighed, she wouldn't be able to go on much longer. Not with this wound anyway. It was up to these men. Though by the looks of it Kurama would be useless as well, he was still deeply under Kyoko's spell and would have to fight his way out of it himself.

Hiei on the other hand had suddenly jerked his head up. "Good to see you out of the daze."

"You're wounded." He stated lamely. She nodded.

"Go save Kagome, I'll take care of Kurama." Still not one to trust easily, he hesitated but then another piercing scream rent the air and he was gone.

She looked over at the still entranced Kurama, "I'm glad succubi are rare." She poked Kurama, he still stared off into space, "Probably because they pissed off too many women by doing this to their men." She muttered to herself and sighed. 'I wonder what would happen if I hit him?'

Succubus a type of demon that entrances men and lives off their sexual energy, typically killing them in the process.

oOoOoOo

I finally got it together and updated. That's for all your reviews. I truely enjoy them.

Please Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha, don't think I'd wish to own them either, to much paperwork. .

oOoOoOo

Kagome wandered searching. She was hearing cries behind her, cries of pain and anguish, but she couldn't let that stop her. The golden cord was leading her somewhere, the glitter compelled her to follow and follow it she did. She knew it would lead her to what she'd been searching for all this time.

She was stumbling down a stone corridor of some kind. She paused in her search curious. She opened the first door then slammed it shut quickly. Kagome clutched at her heart feeling the residual effect of her heart breaking. Looking up and across from her she spied another door on the other side of the hall.

Slowly she opened it peering in. She didn't want something like what had happened at the last door. She smiled when she looked in, opening it wider. This felt welcoming, but just as she decided to walk in she was gently pushed away. The door closed softly with the soft click of a lock being turned. She frowned, 'why did it do that?'

Shrugging, she moved on to the next room. But now every door she tried was locked to her. She tapped her foot in exasperation. Glancing around, she stood thinking. Kagome started when she saw the delicate golden cord sliding from view. She hadn't realized how far away it had gotten.

She ran after it, attempting to grab it but always it was just out of reach. However she was gaining on it. Suddenly as she was just about to grab it for real this time a woman's hand closed around her wrist, preventing her from moving forward after it.

Looking up she gaped. Kikyo was in front of her smiling down at her kindly and shaking her head. Kikyo opened her mouth as if to say something, but was unable to as malevolent tendrils of shadow wrapped around Kikyo. They pulled the woman back into the darkness until the woman disappeared from view.

Kagome went back to chasing the thread. It hadn't gone far which was lucky. Then a grey wolf jumped in front of her grabbing up the thread as it ran away. Kagome sank to her knees and cried her despair. Now she would never find what she was looking for, not without the golden thread to lead her.

Getting up she staggered around, walking until she found herself at a fountain. She had been wandering for a very long time and her feet were sore and tired. They felt as if they were on fire. She sighed as she took her shoes and socks off. Gratefully, she slid her feet into the cool, refreshing water.

She splashed her feet back and forth in the water making ripples. She was getting bored. So she began to study the design of the statue before her. The statue woman was beautiful, milky-white skin, ebony hair cascading down her back to her heals like a river in itself. The woman wore jewels of gold and clothing of many colors and shades, all elegantly laid against her pale body. In one hand was a jar where the water for the fountain poured from and in the other was a flower of many petals. 'Lotus…' Kagome thought entranced. 'Why does she seem so familiar?'

Kagome heard a soft "mew" and turned to see where it was coming from. She laughed. A tiny kitten was holding a ball of yarn, a golden ball of yarn. A black shadow approached and the kitten stood between him and the yarn hissing in defiance.

The shadow just nudged it aside with his hand, ignoring the cat's attempts to bite him. The shadow grabbed up the golden ball and looked up. Kagome gasped as she was caught in his eyes, not able to look away, crimson eyes…

She screamed, suddenly they were both being forcefully torn from each other, hands grabbing and pulling. She saw the shadow struggle but it wasn't working.

Kagome kept being pulled back and back until the man with red eyes was out of sight. She felt herself being pushed and released. Falling into a pit of utter darkness, that's when the flames returned. She screamed…

Manzo was sitting on her once again tapping her face. "Wakey, wakey, you know it's not as much fun if you aren't awake to feel your death approaching." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He had the knife in his hand again and was trailing it delicately up and down her body, thin lines of blood in its wake. "We have some minor inconveniences so I unfortunately don't have as much time as I'd like to torture you."

Tears ran down her face it seemed like ages ago she wouldn't be able to take anymore pain and yet she was still alive. She didn't want to be though she felt her self breaking in mind as well as spirit. She'd lost her red eyes and she wouldn't be able to find him now, no one knew she was gone or where she was. Her tears and her screaming stopped as her eyes dulled, this was it. There was no Inu-Yasha to save her this time, no one to love or care for her. Maybe if she just died she'd find someone like Inu-Yasha in her next life but instead of loving someone else, they'd love her and only her. The pain that she'd been feeling for the past few hours became a part of her as if it had always been with her and always would be. She was ready.

Her eyes became void of everything and she just lay there staring up at Manzo. He squealed in delight seeing her eyes dull, knowing that it was he that had broken her, "You've just made me the happiest demon alive. You know that?" 'It didn't even take long.' He silently congratulated himself. But then he hadn't been attacking her body. He'd been doing a direct assault on her soul and not even the strongest spiritualist could stand up to something like that for long. And he'd done his research, thoroughly, he snickered. The best part was she was powerful and had never been trained leaving her more vulnerable to this type of attack. It was her power that was being used against her, and if she'd had the training perhaps, just perhaps she would have been able to stop it, but instead her powers just amplified the pain and damage causing her to fall into this state, oh so much sooner. 'The soul is such a fragile thing.'

Manzo began cutting Kagome's shirt and bra away from her body revealing her ample bosom. "Since you stopped screaming I'll take this away." He reached up and cut the leather thong from her mouth. She didn't move nor blink. She lay there like a lifeless doll.

"You know you are very beautiful," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the lips softly. One serpentine hand was holding the jeweled dagger while the other reached up to caress the curves of her body. Manzo sat up once more. "I truly regret that I don't have more time to play with you." He raised the dagger with both hands intent on driving it straight into her heart.

The dungeon door opened with a loud bang.

Hiei had felt a pull as he ran along the halls of the underground maze? He wasn't sure what to label it, but then he didn't care very much either. He found it finally, the door with her scent behind it. He also felt another presence. Manzo…

He kicked the door in with a loud bang there was no time to lose. The sight that lay before him sent him into a state of cold fury. He felt numb and murderous at the same time. How dare that demon touch what was his, his right arm erupted into black flames as the dragon tattoo lifted and swirled around him once before leaving Hiei to attack those in the room.

The dragon shot straight at Manzo whose eyes widened being faced with the dragon from the deepest pits of hell. Manzo though instead of trying to flee, just sat there with a contented grin on his face. His goal achieved, he'd gotten the revenge he'd wanted. As the dragon consumed him he erupted into hysterical giggles.

The dragon though didn't stop there, instead of dissipating like it had done in previous battles that he'd used it in. It was attracted to the gems that were on Kagome's manacles and consumed her as well. She screamed once more and was gone.

The dragon started circling the room and Hiei sank to the floor. Kagome was gone, he'd killed her. The weariness that usually came from using that attack over took him and he sank into oblivion, no longer caring.

Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Jomei had finished working off all of the demons that had swarmed them. They felt exhausted.

Yuusuke looked back at the others, "Come on then, let's go and see if we can help the others." The two nodded and the three of them made their way following Kuwabara's intuition straight to Kurama and Amaya.

Amaya looked up at their entrance and finally Kurama seemed to snap out of the trance he'd been in. Amaya glared at Kurama, "Well about time."

All four men just seemed confused, she shook her head, "Whatever, let's just find Hiei and Kagome." Kurama got up swiftly and seeing Amaya's injury picked her up as well, she would have argued at the treatment, but honestly she knew her limits and she didn't think she'd be able to walk anywhere at the moment.

They felt a chill as suddenly the atmosphere changed, it started to crackle with charged energy and the mountain seemed to rumble under the strain. Kurama's eyes widened, "The black dragon…"

Kurama ran Amaya confused, wrapped her arms around his neck securely and the others followed. When they reached the open door they were shocked to see the black dragon circling around the room Hiei unconscious and not a single soul in sight.

Then something rather odd happened as the looked on. The black dragon writhed as lines of white threaded through it spiraling within the black flames of the dragon. The dragon split in to two dragons that twisted and turned as if battling for dominance, making a wheel that looked a lot like a Yin-Yang. Quite suddenly both dragons shot towards Hiei. The black one moving to rest on his arm, becoming the tattoo once more and the other was now simply circling him coming to lie atop him and faded. Like a cloud on the wind, leaving behind a torn and battered Kagome resting peacefully arms around Hiei's waist.

Kuwabara was the first to go to the two trying to figure out what had happened, "Kurama?" Kurama looked at his friend, still trying to piece together what had happened. "Did Hiei's dragon always have a white in it?"

Sure enough resting on Hiei's arm wasn't the normal black dragon, instead it had been altered. Now a strong slivery-white line framed the dragon along with white eyes and that wasn't all. As they checked Kagome over, Kuwabara covering her with his somewhat torn shirt to protect her modesty, she had a matching tattoo on her right arm as well. But, it was a white dragon with a black outline and black eyes.

Kuwabara looked at the others, "What does this mean?" The others remained silent.

It hadn't taken long to get Botan to open up a portal to Reikai. Seeing their betragled state and not wanting to piss off Amaya anymore he didn't force them to report just then. Tomorrow would be soon enough for answers.

A second portal was opened and everyone found themselves at Genkai's. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Can't an old woman have any peace and quite any more?"

'Humph…Guess not, damn…' She had them follow her as she led them to different rooms within the dojo. Amaya and Jomei in one, Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama in another and considering the fact that Kagome had still not released her grasp on Hiei, she gave them a third room to themselves.

She looked at Yuusuke and Kuwabara trying to maneuver their unconscious comrades into the third room. 'That had to be difficult trying to carry two people together like that. I wonder how Hiei will react when he wakes up…These boys always do make great entertainment.'

oOoOoOo

Do you know how much it took for me not to stop after the first and second sections? (Evil Cackling)

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I planned to post chapter 10 as well but I sprained my wrist badly. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. I seem to be hurting myself a lot these days. Hunting and pecking for keys sooo ruins the flow of the story. Luckily for me this was typed before I hurt my wrist. (sigh)

Again I own the plot I own Manzo, Manzo's flunckies, Jomei and Amaya but otherwise the rest belong to the creators of YYH and Inu Yasha.

oOoOoOo

It had been roughly twelve hours since they'd arrived at Genkai's place and both Kurama and Yukina had periodically checked on the Hiei and Kagome. It was worrying. Why hadn't they woken up already? Was there something else wrong with them? Yet, every time Kurama checked on them, they seemed to be perfectly fine, nothing more than asleep. Kurama sighed after one more check on them, 'I guess we just have to wait it out.'

Hiei woke blinking, memory slowly coming back to him. He'd killed her, Kagome. Now he would never be able to tell her what he felt. He'd been watching her for sometime, several years in fact. He'd watch her for several days and when he'd leave even for a short time he'd find that she'd disappear. Then out of no where, he'd be able to find her again. It had intrigued him and so he had continued watching her, trying to figure out what was going on.

But, she was just a human and he'd had other worries on his mind, such as finding his sister Yukina. Then there was plotting to take over the human world. You know little things. Still, no matter how many worries he'd had he'd always find himself going to her little shrine and watching her, or her family. They were amusing as well. He'd once caught a whiff of a half-demon hanging around, but by the time he'd gotten there the scent was old and the demon gone. 'Perhaps she'd purified him, no, that wasn't like her, maybe she'd convinced him to go else where and leave her. Maybe…'

'Now though…' And his thoughts had returned full circle. 'I'll never get to ask her…' A single tear slid from his eye followed by another and another.

A soft "chink, chink," could be heard as his hiruseki stones, that resembled black pearls, hit each other as they bounced on the bed. He went to reach up and wipe his tears away. He had to hide his hiruseki before anyone saw. His right arm didn't budge, that was when he finally realized that there was someone in the bed with him. He sat up quickly in surprise.

Hiei gaped; Kagome was alive and next to him. 'She's alright!' He frowned and looked more closely at her. Touching her ghostly pale face, his eyes saddened. No his Kagome was not alright. She looked drawn and pallid, but one who didn't know her well wouldn't have been able to see it, Hiei could. She looked as if she was just shy of withering and blowing away.

Her brown eyes opened and he was startled. They were dull and lifeless, devoid of any and all emotion. She looked no more alive than a doll. She turned her head as if to look at him, but instead of looking at him, she looked through him.

Had he done this? Was this an effect of being swallowed by the dragon? He had no idea, but if this was caused by him, he was going to fix it if at all possible. He studied their situation and blushed lightly. Her clothing was barely able to conceal her and unfortunately, there was no one in the room to help him. He couldn't just call the others to help; he didn't want to startle her by a sudden yell.

He looked around, at the bottom of the bed lay a light blue kimono. Most likely Yukina's since she was the only one of the two who normally resided in the dojo that had an outfit large enough for Kagome to wear. Leaning down to retrieve the clothing he was halted by her arms around his waist.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. She just stared. He was unnerved, unsure of what he should do. Gently, he took her arms from his waist and slowly lowered her down onto the bed. If upset her at all he couldn't tell. She didn't speak, she didn't blink, nothing.

He got the kimono. "…Can you stand? ...Kagome? ..." She didn't respond. He sighed and coaxed her into a sitting position. Again she sat there, like a posable doll. He only looked at her face as he carefully removed Kuwabara's shirt and her own torn and fire charred one. Hiei blushed more forcefully and, as quickly as possible, put her in the kimono. Getting her to stand up wasn't difficult either, once he had her on her feet she stayed. He tied the obi in place and she was decent.

He wasn't going to deal with what little remained of her pants. 'Yukina can do that.' With a nod to himself, he decided to take her out to the others. He could sense their energies; they were gathered in the main room. He took one of her hands and led her to the door that was when he remembered. "Stay here a moment." He said, rather pointlessly for she had moved of her own volition yet.

He dashed back to the bed and gathered up the five hiruseki stones that he'd cried. 'It wouldn't do to have Yukina find these.' And within seconds, he was back at Kagome's side holding her right hand with his and gently nudging her forward with his left.

Just as he was about to open the door for them, the door slid open and Yukina nearly fell back in surprise. 'Good thing, I grabbed the hiruseki.' He thought to himself.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake. We were starting to worry that you two wouldn't wake up."

Hiei looked at her, "How long were we asleep?"

Yukina looked at the state that Kagome was in and touched her face answering Hiei almost absently, "About half a day." She looked closely at Kagome. The girl didn't act like she was in any pain, so she let it go. 'Maybe she was saved before anything bad could happen…'

Hiei stared at his sister wide eyed. "That long?" He was confused, it usually only took at most eight hours to recover from the dragon, then he remembered his thoughts as he fell into oblivion and it made sense. He'd never fallen unconscious thinking, even though the dragon had won, that he'd lost.

His hand around Kagome tightened, although Kagome was alive and in front of him, he still wasn't so sure that he hadn't lost. With the she was acting, she could very well be dead and the only living part of her was her body. He'd have to talk to Kurama, after all 'He's her son. He might know _**something**_ that could make her better.'

Yukina seemed to realize what she was doing and dropped her hands, still sending worried glances at Kagome. "Well let's get to the main room the others have been worried about you two." She walked in front of Hiei and Kagome leading them into the main room. As they entered the everyone looked up, minus Jomei and Amaya who were still apparently in their room.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Kagome you're okay!"

They started shouting rapid fire questions at the poor girl. But, as Hiei lowered her to a sitting mat she didn't respond.

"Kagome?" Kurama moved forward worried at her unresponsiveness. "Are you alright?" He touched her shoulder, nothing.

"She's been like this since she woke up, won't move unless moved, won't dress unless dressed. She acts like a puppet." Hiei scowled as if this was an inconvenience to himself, but what it actually was, was self loathing.

'My fault…all my fault.' It was a mantra that Hiei was now chanting in his mind.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, seeing his friend's expression. Hiei looked away.

"Do you know what's wrong with her Fox?" There was just a hint of pleading in his voice, only Kurama caught it.

"I only wish I did," He looked down at Hiei and Kagome's joined hands. "Hiei? Did you notice your dragon?" Hiei looked down sharply, since he hadn't once thought to look.

Hiei stared in shock, as he released Kagome's hand and twisted his arm this way in that to see the altered design. Then something else caught his eye, Kagome's arm had streaks of white across her hand laced with black. A perfect replica of Hiei's dragon only with the colors inverted.

"H-how is this possible?" asked Hiei, wide eyed.

"I don't know…Maybe Koenma might know something."

'Speak of the devil.' Hiei thought morosely as Koenma chose that moment to walk into the dojo in his teenage form, so as not to startle the young woman who had already been through a traumatic ordeal. Granted, he knew that she knew of demons and that it wasn't a new thing for her. But, he couldn't help it, his ego had already been bruised so many times by the spirit detectives calling him toddler, that he wanted the first impression that this woman had of him to be a positive one.

"Ah Hiei! I see that you and Kagome are awake. Now we can finally settle matters. First of all, Kagome, could you tell us what happen?" So much for first impressions, he stood there asking the worst possible question and was completely not taking into account Kagome's posture or state of mind. She sat there staring vacantly ahead of her, not taking any notice of Koenma.

Koenma stood there waiting, "Kagome, I know it's been traumatic but we have to know." Koenma said getting huffy.

Hiei had been in the room for only minutes but already he wanted to leave. This was too much. There were too many people, even if they were friends. He wanted to be off by himself and he would have been, had he not already decided that it was up to him to take care of Kagome. Suddenly, Hiei growled and jumped to his feet standing in between the prissy junior king of the spirit world and Kagome. "Will you just SHUT UP?!" The whole room just stared at him in shock. No one had been expecting Hiei's temper to explode like that.

"B-but we have to know what happened." Koenma stuttered, seeing the malevolence in Hiei's eyes.

"That may be so, but can't you see she's in no state to talk." Yukina came to Hiei's side running her hand over Kagome once again checking her out with her youki.

Yukina turned to Koenma, "Hiei's right. Kagome's throat is torn, I don't know if she will be able to eat, let alone speak. Also, I've noticed that her ki is almost non existent. I don't even know how she's awake. Her body is in an extreme amount of physical pain." She turned back to Hiei frowning, Hiei understood the silent question and nodded.

He turned to Kagome and scooped her up, taking her back to their room. Koenma sighed, "Well at least I can tell you what I've found out about Manzo, and then you can inform Hiei and Kagome later." The others looked at Koenma eagerly.

"Well our records show that the demon Manzo was born of Naraku a half demon and a full blooded demoness named Hisa. Now Hisa was born to a powerful serpent clan known as the Naga. In fact she was the daughter of the clan leader and therefore very powerful herself. She was captured by Naraku and forced to become a half-mate."

At this Yukina gasped in horror, "That's awful," she cried.

Kurama and Genkai's face turned deadly serious and Koenma nodded solemnly. The others however were unfamiliar with the intricacies of demon custom, and were completely clueless as to what the others were discussing.

Seeing his friends' confused state, Kurama sighed and turned to them. "What it basically means is that he raped her and instead of just leaving her afterwards." Kurama looked toward the floor angrily, "instead of just leaving her alone after that. He did something much worse. He stole her blood and created a blood bound contract, which in turn forced her to do whatever he desired. Typically though, it is as a sex slave and her life is bound her 'masters'," Kurama sneered, remembering Naraku.

Koenma coughed to catch everyone's attention once more. "Yes, well. He did this to the demoness Hisa, and forced her to bear his child. The contract that he'd bound her with prevented her from taking her own life or the life of her child. Thus, Manzo was born and raised by a Hisa, who despised everything he represented, and Naraku. Now though she is free of Naraku and doesn't seem to ever remember being under his power." Koenma trailed off.

"Wait a minute," Yuusuke yelled scratching his head. "I thought that Kurama said she'd die when Naraku died. Kagome killed him didn't she?"

"Indeed, Yuusuke." Koenma was pleasantly surprised that his dimwitted spirit detective managed to pick that up. "It all has to do with the wish that Kagome made on the Jewel nearly five hundred years ago." They stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You know what she wished for?" Kurama asked.

"Oh course! It's my job to know these things." Koenma puffed himself up to look more important, since he was obviously relaying news that no one else knew. "She wished that all those who had been hurt by Naraku to be happy."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, he understood. "So since Hisa was hurt by Naraku! She forgot everything about what happened free of the contract and lived out her life happily."

"Exactly…" Koenma stated trying to take back the conversation.

But Kuwabara interrupted, "But, that doesn't explain why Manzo wasn't happy."

"Well I'm guessing since Naraku raised Manzo that he didn't hurt him…" Kurama answered.

Yuusuke interrupted, "But, I thought you said that Naraku was a sadistic bastard?"

Kurama turned to Yuusuke, "True and with what I know about him from chasing him all across Japan as a kit, he is as you say a 'sadistic bastard', but he is also very manipulative and could play the good guy for as long as it suited him to. My guess is that he was planning to use Manzo in a long range plan in a sort of power maneuver."

Koenma who had been getting irritated that everyone was ignoring him finally stepped back into the conversation. "Yes, that is what we believe as well…"

"Wait! But why wasn't Manzo included in the wish." Kuwabara shouted.

Koenma glared at Kuwabara, "because Kuwabara," he said through gritted teeth. "Naraku hadn't had a chance to hurt Manzo yet. Therefore on a technicality he wasn't hurt by Naraku and not covered under the wish."

"Humph…That sucks." Kuwabara stated crossing his arms.

Kurama growled low in his throat. "That still doesn't excuse what he did to Kagome."

Yuusuke leaned over and spoke softly to Kurama, "No it doesn't, and if the bastard was still alive I'd kick his ass."

"Hey, Kurama, I know what Yukina said about Kagome being spiritually drained and all but she wasn't there when she came in." Kuwabara stated his feelings, confused as he tried to put words to them.

Yuusuke frowned, "What do you mean Kuwabara?"

"She was like a void, like…" he waved his arms helplessly. "Her body came in here without her, she had no presence. Not like even drained people do, it was kinda… creepy." Kuwabara shuddered.

Turning to look at Kurama, Yuusuke asked seriously, "You don't think Hiei's dragon did something to her, do you?"

Kurama restless got up and moved to the window staring out, "It's possible," he said slowly not really believing it to be true. "But, I don't believe so. Now I don't pretend to know all the mechanics of the black dragon, but, the flames of hell would normally incinerate the body of its victim, not turn it into a 'puppet'." He punched the wall in anger, "It's probably something Manzo did to her before we got there."

Kurama had tried hard not to let his anger and agitation show. Yet, when he was around Kagome it was like being a kit again. Seeing her face, knowing she loved him, and now knowing that she'd been hurt. So hurt that she couldn't function properly. He'd failed. He'd failed her in the worst possible way. The wish she'd made on the jewel, what he'd gotten, it was all in vain. He hadn't been strong enough to protect the ones he loved. He hadn't been enough.

He punched the wall again and again, luckily for Genkai, the walls were strong enough to take such an assault. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just found her, I can't lose her again. Not like this," his voice trailed off, silent tears running down her face.

The others remained silent not knowing quite what to say to their distraught friend. It wasn't much longer before Koenma left, followed by Kuwabara who felt that he wouldn't be doing much good by staying. He'd tell Keiko and Shizuru what was happening and they'd return in the morning.

Kurama was emotionally exhausted as he wandered down the hallway. Yuusuke hung back to talk to Genkai. 'Kurama's strong he can take care of himself.' At least that is what Yuusuke hoped. As he passed Jomei and Amaya's room, Amaya looked out. She'd awoken from the noise of something pounding on the wall a little while ago. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Kurama just turned his head to look at Amaya dully. "I'm fine." He said as he wandered down the hallway to the backdoor of the building. Amaya silently trailed after him.

Walking outside Kurama went to the edge of the forest, the day was sunny and bright, a huge contrast to the mood that hung around the people inside the dojo. He sat down hard near a particularly large tree. Leaning back he closed his eyes, enjoying the calming company of the plants around him.

Kurama didn't even move when he felt Amaya sit next to him. He didn't feel like talking and she seemed to sense that. Amaya began gently running her fingers through Kurama's long red hair, if he was surprised he didn't show it, just leaned closer into the caress. 'Feels good,' he thought drowsily. Not long after Kurama fell into a dreamless sleep, comforted by the mothering presence of the other demoness.

oOoOoOo

(Looks up) That was an exceedingly difficult chapter to write since I was trying to give explanations without contradicting what was already written.

Hey everyone wanna know a secret? This is my first actual, I'm the only one working on it, fan fiction. Heehee

I'm not stopping. Just taking a break (hopefully not in a literal sense this summer whimper). Thought of putting up an AN instead but I hate those.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha

Finally my hiatus for school has come to an end. I have about a month before classes start again and if the story is not done by then, well then I'll have to finish it over the summer.

This chapter is dedicated to those who are confused (Hopefully this won't confuse you more). If people are still confused on particular aspects of the story, tell me and I will try to fix it. Worst thing about a story is only the author knows all.

oOoOoOo

Hiei walked into their room holding Kagome in his arms, as if she were the most precious of treasures. He set her down gently on the mat that worked as their bed. 'Why aren't there two beds?' Shrugging he lifted the blankets and tucked her in. She continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. He sighed, he'd been getting used to it. Even if he wished it wasn't so.

He moved his hand up to stroke her face, moving the hair that had gotten in front of her eyes to the side. "On-Kagome, please come back to us. Come back to me…" He sat there watching her, feeling slightly defeated.

Hiei's eyes began to feel very heavy. He struggled against it. He couldn't be tired already he'd just woken up. Besides normally he only needed four hours of sleep a day.

It didn't take long before Hiei simply collapsed over the silent form of Kagome. Her eyes also drifting closed and followed him into sleep.

No one was able to see the mist that entered the room circling the two sleeping figures.

Slowly the mist thickened over the two; until nothing but a dense white fog could be seen. It then sank into Hiei and Kagome making it appear as if nothing at all had occurred.

Hiei was walking in a dark landscape of a dense forest. He didn't know where he was going. But somehow his feet seemed to know where to take him. He felt like he was being drawn by some unimaginable force towards a destination.

He found himself at the base of a large and familiar tree. Looking around he spied a well. He frowned, 'This looks like that tree near Kagome's house.' _Exactly right._

Hiei felt as if he jumped four feet in there air and he spun around, but saw nothing. "Who's there?!" he growled angrily, clearly alarmed at the fact, he'd let someone get so close to him.

_Hiei calm yourself._ Almost against his will, Hiei relaxed but still he looked around for the origins of the voice he was hearing. He turned back to the tree but this time he looked up and caught sight of a beautiful woman sitting peacefully on one of the larger limbs.

She smiled down at him. _So you finally caught sight of me, young one._ Hiei scowled, he was over eighty human years of age, which made him twenty-eight in demon years. _Ah but Hiei you __**are**__ young. I am well over six hundred years old with memories of all my previous incarnations._

Hiei crossed his arms and turned his head away, he'd obviously lost that argument. "This is meaningless. Who are you and what has happened to Kagome?"

Izanami looked sad for a brief moment before she looked seriously at Hiei. _I am Izanami and she…she is lost within herself. Without self, without anchor, and without hope, its odd how some might believe this to be a divine state, but it is not. At least not in this fashion, not when she's already achieved it._

Hiei growled, red eyes blazing in anger. "You speak in meaningless riddles. Are you going to help or not? If you are not, leave and I will help Kagome on my own."

Izanami smiled, _I will indeed leave you alone, for it is not my place to help her, but first you must hear a story. It started hundreds of years ago when the god Indra the ruler of the gods had a son named Ishan._

Hiei huffed and decided this was not worth his time. He attempted to turn and leave, but as he did so his knees buckled under him and he sat. Forced to listen to the story, for his body could not do much else.

_Now Indra had lost control of the heavens many a time and soon became paranoid of demons as well as humans who became very powerful. Despite this, he had a child with a demon woman and their half-god, half-demon son Ishan was born. When Ishan began showing that he had more power than his father. Indra became very worried and decided he could not afford to keep his son, in case his son decided to overthrow him and take the heavens._

_Indra convinced the other gods that his paranoia was justified and that Ishan was indeed plotting against him, by planting evidence. Thus the immortals took away Ishan's immortality and cast him from the heavens. He didn't live long after Indra sent assassins after Ishan, before Ishan succumbed to his new found mortality._

_The Great Tara also found herself in disfavor with Indra and he used a bolt of lighting which struck her core and her soul was separated into twenty one fragments. Thus weakened and broken she made her way into the cycle of Samsara, each fragment of soul needing to strengthen itself in order to achieve enlightenment and their rightful place with the gods once more._

_By this time Ishan too, entered the cycle of Samsara, angry and also lost because he was unaware that one of the fragments of the Tara was also the one that was meant for him and him alone, which he had not been able to find before his death._

_It took many, many cycles for their souls to meet up once more Ishan's soul in the body of Inu-Yasha and the Tara in the body of Kikyo. Their happiness was fleeting, but true. Ishan did not wait too long before the Tara came to him in the form of Leiko. Kagome's wish kept them happy for nearly one hundred years until both their lives were cut short by fate and time alike. _

_His next incarnation could not find his mate and grew ugly, bitter, angry and confused. Not knowing what he was searching for he attacked villages and slaughtered many. No one was there to calm his soul and when he came upon a village with a powerful and defiant miko. The fight was long and harrowing both sides were wounded greatly but sooner than the demon she succumbed to her wounds. The demon did not destroy the village for he was surprised by the woman's strength and decided to honor her in the only way he knew. Never realizing he'd just killed the woman he'd been searching for._

_When she was reincarnated again the barrier had been put up and the demons that had once existed in the human realms were being eradicated by mikos and monks alike. The Tara although greatly powerful did not like the senseless death and violence, and while she would attack if attacked. She didn't condone the death of peaceful demons. When she died due to an illness that spread through her village like the plague, she sought out Enma in order to learn of the reason for the decline of demons. He told her of the barrier that had been erected and she was horrified. For twenty-two years she argued with Enma but he was deaf to her due to his prejudices against demons._

_The mates would have found each other in their next life if not for the barrier. Instead the demon grew more evil, colder and started plans for the destruction of the ningenkai._

_The woman was married off and had children, which she loved and took care of, but was other wise lonely. When she died due to old age, she stayed in the spirit realms watching her children and grandchildren for ten years._

_The cycle continued, for each consecutive incarnation, the mates on opposite sides of the barrier, the demon becoming worse and worse as the Tara lived in despair. Only in the Tara's sixth incarnation after Kikyo did something extraordinary happen, she found her own way to Nirvana and became a Bodisattva, one who leads others to reincarnation. Finally she knew who and what she was. She knew what had happened, what would happen and found some of her sisters who'd also found Nirvana as well. Knowing what needed to still be done, she waited nearly sixty years to be reborn, waiting for when her mate would be ready to come and find her._

Silently Hiei had sat through the story. He'd been release a while ago and had waited patiently for the story to conclude, once he realized this had to do with Kagome. "So Kagome is one of the twenty-one Taras?" Izanami nodded.

"If your story is valid, I must also assume that Kagome has a demon mate who is the reincarnation of both Ishan and this Inu-Yasha character that I keep hearing about." Again Izanami nodded, pleased.

"And the mate is the only one who can save her," he said this with absolutely no emotion reflected in his voice. Izanami smiled,_ right again._

"Then if you tell me where I can find him then, he can save the onna and live happily ever after." He said sarcastically, trying to hide his hurt and disappointment that Kagome, who he secretly cared for, was not, and could not be his for her true mate was out there waiting to find her.

This time instead of answering his statement Izanami said _This way,_ as she disappeared from her tree top perch.

Hiei's feet don't give him a choice. 'I'm really sick of being controlled like this.' Still he couldn't muster up enough anger to fight or even be really angry at the goddess. He followed her into denser and denser forest until the trees were growing into one another creating solid walls and he found himself to be in a long hallway.

He was released from control once more and turned to see behind him. There was a door just a few feet away and when he tried to open it, he found it locked.

_Going back to what has been is futile; the only way to the future is forward._

Hiei growled how was this going to help Kagome. He had to find her mate so she could be free. What good was trapping him in a hallway going to do?

He tried the door on his left. He felt intense anger and jealousy overwhelm his senses. In these swirling amplified emotions he was angry at this room for making him feel such emotions to that degree, completely losing all composure he screamed in fury and slammed the door shut.

Once his emotions calmed he sneered at the door. Sighing he tried the other door across from it, when he opened it he felt calm and welcomed. He leaned on the frame of the door basking in the feeling, but suddenly something from within pushed him out. The door closed and locked with a mute click.

"What's the point of this? It's a waste of time!" He yelled into the air hoping that Izanami would hear.

Scowling he went to the next door and upon opening it he was confronted with himself, his true self in demon form, the Jagon unbound, green skinned and shirtless all the Jagon's eyes that amplified his power open across his chest and arms. He glared at his reflection as he slammed the door shut, hoping to break the mirror. He muttered to himself, "I'm sure that had just as much point as the other two rooms."

After the third door had been shut, he found that all the other doors along the hallway were locked. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a golden thread that moved quickly from him. He looked at the doors and then back at the thread, shrugged and decided to follow the thread.

By the time he'd made his decision the thread was almost out of sight. He picked up his pace and went towards it. As he got closer he saw a transparent figure standing over the golden cord. "Kagome!" he shouted. The woman looked up at Hiei, a wary scared look in her eyes. Hiei had been walking quickly towards the woman, but his step faltered, 'Why is Kagome scared of me? ... Is it because I am the reason she is like this?' He stopped and another figure flashed into his vision, a young man with white hair and white dog ears stood his ground growling at Hiei.

Hiei was confused, then, he studied the woman behind the demon… 'That's not Kagome.' As if that thought was a trigger, both figures disappeared and he was free to continue. He walked for what felt like miles but the scenery never altered.

Out of nowhere a demon attacked him. This demon had a fair complexion with long wavy black hair that went down to his waist and violet eyes that blazed. He also had a violet third eye that rest in his forehead much like Hiei's own third eye. The demon wore a gold headdress and a pair of loose white pants that did not impede his movements. In each of his hands rested an axe which he wielded with deadly efficiency.

Both demons attacked at the same time, neither gaining any sort of ground. It went on for many minutes, and to an outsider it looked like nothing more than a swirl of black, white and gold, with occasional flashes of light. As suddenly as the attack began, it ended. The demon in god jumped from the fight and bowed to Hiei, with a smirk and disappeared.

"Izanami! Are you playing with me!?" Hiei had had it up to here with the apparently random events. No answer came to him.

A wolf demoness stood to the side, apparently watching his antics in a rather bored manner. When she noticed he was looking at her she pointed ahead. With a sigh he walked over to the clearing that the demoness had pointed to. In the middle of the clearing stood a fountain it was strange unlike any fountain he'd ever seen before in either the human or the demon world.

In the middle of the fountain was an orb, though he couldn't make out what was inside his demon instincts shuddered in fear. The orb was pouring pure purification energy like water. The like he had never seen before, the entire fountain was filled with it and any demon that got too close would die within seconds of coming into contact with it. He spied movement within the depths of the water, it appeared as if some sort of serpent was circling the orb and enjoying the cool waters.

"What is this?"

_This is all that is left of Kagome. Her mind and soul are locked within that orb. If it hadn't been for her dragon she would be dead now._

Hiei glared at the newly appeared Izanami. "What the hell was that back there?"

Izanami sighed, _Your own thoughts, suppressed feelings and desires. This is my plane of existence, some would call it the dream world, but it is not. Not quite. It is hard to explain, what you see is a mixture of everything and everyone in this plane at this time, past and present._

"And I was attacked because…"

_You were unsure if you were worthy of Kagome._

Hiei blinked, unsure how to take this information. "But I'm not Kagome's mate." Izanami just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I am…' Hiei looked at the orb in relief. He was able to openly admit at least to himself that he cared for Kagome. He knew it what it was like to care for others with the love, though he would not ever admit it on pain of death that, he had for his friends and his sister. With Kagome he could feel it, the bond that he had with the girl. He hadn't admitted it, even to himself that that is what it was because… because he didn't feel worthy of Kagome, just like he didn't feel worthy of being called Yukina's brother.

Hiei nearly turned away from Kagome at that last thought, but was grabbed by the surprisingly strong grip of Izanami. _If you leave her now, like this, you will never ever see her again in this life or any other. Ishan judged you worthy but if that is not enough for you, go. Just remember she will be trapped like this for eternity._ With that parting shot, Izanami faded completely and Hiei knew she was not going to come back this time.

Hiei walked to the fountain's edge and peered at the serpent in the water, he was surprised to find the white twin of his dragon look up and hiss at him. Startled he covered his face with his right arm, which caused his own dragon to awaken. The white dragon nodded her great head and back away slightly, leaving room for Hiei to pass through the purification waters. 'If I die, I'm going to kill Izanami.' He chuckled morbidly at the thought.

Ignoring his instincts Hiei stepped into the sparkling waters. Instead of the burning pain he'd expected to feel, there was only a light warm prickling sensation against his skin. It was an odd if slightly uncomfortable feeling, but no where near painful.

He stepped up to the orb and put his hands on it. "Kagome?" He got no answer. 'Perhaps Kagome can't hear me?' He used his Jagon to look within the orb and was surprised to find no resistance to his intrusion. Then he discovered why.

Suddenly he was pulled into the orb. It was chaos, a swirl of colors, thoughts, emotions and images with no beginning and no end. Amongst it all was a sense of hopelessness, a longing and a mute acceptance.

He was tossed along the current of emotions, drowning in them.

"Kagome!" No answer.

He tried to fight his way free but it was futile. The only thing he could possibly do was let the current take him and maybe just maybe he'd be able to find Kagome. He hated maybes but he'd have to deal with it if he wanted to have a chance at possibly finding her.

Then he spied it, the golden cord. It was thin, almost fragile looking but it was something. Quickly he snatched it up before it could escape him and pulled himself slowly to the other end. It felt more and more difficult as he neared the center of the swirling mass of chaos although time seemed to stand.

Finally, he knelt in front of a huddled figure, exhausted. Gasping for breath his arms like dead weights at his sides, but still his left hand clenched tightly around the golden thread. He looked from the thread in his hand to the figure before him.

"Kagome?" he asked his voice gruff from weariness.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Kagome lifted her head and looked at him dully. She frowned slightly in confusion, "Hiei?" It was little more than a whisper.

"Kagome, come we have to get out of here." He reached a hand out to her. She just stayed there looking at him before looking down at her lap again shaking her head.

"There is no point."

"What are you talking about woman!?" He growled.

Her eyes flared with anger, and defiance at the one yelling at her. "What is there for me to go back to!? Answer me that Hiei." She emphasized is name turning it into its own insult. "My life is in ruins, I've killed evil, traveled the world, saved the day, lost my sister Sango and my brother Miroku to time knowing I will **never** see them again because they are dead! The one person in all the world that I loved is **dead** as well. So tell me, when is it going to be enough? When is someone going to love me and not someone else that people see in me?"

Throughout the rant Kagome's voice rose. Getting higher and more desperate as time passed, until the last phrase where she sounded more like a lost child than the angry woman that she had been. Hiei reached out and pulled her to his chest her eyes going wide in surprise. "Don't be stupid girl…" Before she could be angry at the lack of her name being used he continued. "You have the Baka who cares for you greatly, when he sees you he doesn't see Kikyo or Leiko or anyone else he sees Kagome, his cousin. Shizuru cares for you as well and we both know it's true. Then there is your new friendship with Yukina and you'd be a fool if you believed that either Kuwabara or I would let anything happen to her. Kur…Shippou doesn't see you as Kikyo either, he loves you as a son would love any mother. Even if he has been acting like an idiot recently." Kagome couldn't help herself she had to giggle slightly at that. But when she tried to back away from him, out of his arms he pulled her closer to him.

Confused she didn't say a word, just continued to listen. He closed his eyes struggling to find the words that he knew she desperately needed to hear. "Then…then there is me. I…I care for you very much, but could you accept me? If not…then when we get out of here I'll not bother you again."

He inwardly flinched when he felt her draw away once more, and put forth no resistance for her escaping his grasp this time. Slowly he opened her eyes and looked up at her and caught her lively blue eyes filled with hope and happiness for the first time since he'd seen her. She gasped and touched his face. He was the confused one now. She shook her head and smiled, "It was you. You are the one on the other end of the string."

He held up his right hand with the thread still tied around it. "This." When he looked at it he noticed that it was thicker than before.

She put her hand over it and it disappeared into their skin. "That." She looked at him with the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen and felt as if he was left in a daze.

For a moment she had look translucent. As if in that moment she turned into the goddess he'd been told that she was. "Beautiful…" He reached up to touch a lock of her hair, and she blushed.

She looked into his eyes seriously. "Hiei you must leave now. The others are calling you and are very worried."

"What about you, you have to come back with me."

She gave him a crooked smile. "I am back or at least as much as I can be fore a few days. What Yukina can't tell with her powers, because my purification powers block her, is that Manzo damaged my mind as well as my soul. He used the gems on the manacles as well as the necklace to use my soul's energy against my mind physically. This means that part of my brain has been damaged. Luckily it's only the part that controls movement. I should be fine in a few days." Another crooked smile, "Now that I care what happens to me at least, you saw the chaos out side."

She grinned at his slight grimace. "So you see I have some cleaning up to do." She kissed his cheek. "Just promise me one thing."

He looked at her and nodded. "Promise you won't leave me?"

Hiei stared into her eyes, "I swear I will not leave you." He meant every word and silently added, 'and to always protect you to the best of my abilities.'

"Then go." He felt his black dragon pulling him from her, through the chaos and into the waking world.

oOoOoOo

There ya go…

Thanks to all who reviewed

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hiei opened his eyes he was not where he remembered himself being

I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

oOoOoOo

When Hiei awoke his position had changed. He was now lying on his back, his right hand holding Kagome's left. The only things he could see when he'd first opened his eyes were the worried faces of Kurama and Yukina hovering over him. He tried to raise himself but Kurama pressed him back down.

"Let me up!" He growled in frustration.

Yukina's sweet voice interrupted Kurama's retort. "Hiei, please, we are just trying to figure out what happened. When we came here a few hours after our meeting in the main room, you were slumped over Kagome and nothing we did would rouse you."

"Damn it! I know what happened. Now, LET-ME-UP," he snarled at Kurama. He glanced over at Yukina who was looking distraught. Hiei consciously took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. then continued in a much more subdued voice he asked, "How long was I out?"

An elderly woman's voice spoke up this time, Genkai, "Three to five hours, depending on when you fell unconscious."

"Right after I brought her in the room." Hiei confirmed.

"So five hours then."

Hiei glanced over to Kagome to see that her eyes were open. "Kagome is awake."

The others glanced at Kagome and noticed her eyes were open. Kurama made to touch her face but hesitated upon hearing a sub-vocal growl. Kurama's eyes snapped to Hiei's frowning, but Hiei would not meet his look.

Instead, Hiei took this as his chance to sit up without Kurama's hindrance. For the first time, he was able to see who all was in the room and aside from the ones that had spoken there were also the observant Amaya and Jomei.

"You said you know what happened?" prompted Kurama.

"Hn, but first we need the others. I do not feel like repeating myself." With that Hiei turned and grabbed Kagome, bridal style and left the room without another word.

Hiei had taken Kagome outside and sat in a tree looking at her. "Are you able to move anything yet?" Hiei looked her over and noticed no change in any part of her body and sighed. Then he thought about something 'Wait a minute she was able to open her eyes on her own.' "Can you blink?" Kagome blinked twice, two slow deliberate blinks. "Again." Two more blinks.

"Okay good," he held her a little tighter, his own version of a hug. "How about we try this you blink once for yes and twice for no?" One blink, he smiled slightly.

"Do you know everything that Izanami told me?" Her eyes widened a fraction at the name but then she blinked twice.

"I'm going to tell everyone what Manzo did, but I wish to discuss what else I was told with you first when we can speak freely, is that alright with you?" One blink, he nodded relieved.

His back straightened as he heard soft foot steps approaching. Yukina arrived at the base of the tree and looked up. "Hiei, everyone left to gather the others would you like to know what Koenma told us after you'd left the meeting?" Hiei jumped down from his perch protectively holding Kagome in his arms.

"I suppose." Hiei sat on the soft patch of grass that he'd landed on gently placing Kagome on his lap. He positioned Kagome in his lap so that he was able to have a clear view of her face.

Yukina made no comment on this which was just as well. "Koenma informed us that Manzo was the son of Naraku a half demon and a full demoness named Hisa. Hisa was apparently kidnapped from a prominent clan call the Naga and forced to become Naraku's half-mate." Hiei's eyes very nearly glowed in anger; one could almost see red flames dancing just behind his crimson eyes.

Kagome was confused, sure, she'd been around demons for a good portion of her life but she'd never heard of the term half-mate. Kagome blinked rapidly, hoping that Hiei would take the hint and explain further.

Hiei saw Kagome's action out of the corner of his eye and turned fully to her, "A half mate is a human or demon bound by blood to a demon…" He grimaced in disgust, "Usually…No, they are always for the purpose of being a sex-slave, and I have yet to hear of a case in which they weren't." One blink, she understood.

When Hiei looked back up at Yukina, she was looking at him with an appraising look on her face.

"Later…" She nodded.

"We understand that it is the same in this case as well. We believe that while Naraku probably had long range plans to use his son he had yet to hurt Manzo. Thus, excluding Manzo from Kagome's wish, while Hisa on the other had been hurt very badly and the wish restored her to her clan with no memories of what had happened to her." That said she gracefully picked herself up from the ground. "We should go to the main room, the others should arrive soon." Yukina turned and left leaving Hiei with the silent Kagome.

By dusk Sunday evening everyone had gathered in the main room, sans Keiko for school reasons. It wasn't long after Koenma and Botan arrived that certain people lost their patience.

"Hey where are Hiei and Kagome?" Yusuke yelled petulantly. "Hiei was the one to call us here after all."

Kurama spoke up calmly. "I'm sure they will arrive shortly."

Shizuru who had been quietly talking to Jomei and Amaya muttered, "Or they could be here already waiting for people to notice them.

Hiei smirked internally. He'd been hiding his ki energy and Kagome's was still low when he walked in the door behind the group. He shook his head minutely. This just goes to how unready this group was for an attack. 'Pathetic.'

Before he could walk too far into the room Kuwabara was running, or perhaps stumbling would be a more appropriate word to use, towards them.

Hiei stood there wondering what the Baka was up to when Kuwabara put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Hiei couldn't contain his sub-vocal growl of displeasure at anyone touching Kagome. Kagome could feel Hiei growling and while part of her was slightly annoyed at his over protectiveness since Kuwabara was in fact family, another small part of her felt happy at Hiei's little display of caring. Yusuke, Kurama, Amaya and Jomei looked at Hiei. Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which Hiei ignored.

"Kagome you're here!" Nearly everyone in the room wanted to say 'Duh!' But, Hiei beat them to it, "Of course she's here you fool. It's not like she can actually go anywhere."

"I think what my baka of a brother…"

"Hey!!"

"…Is trying to say is that her spirit is back she's not a lifeless doll anymore."

"Exactly." Kuwabara nodded. He'd told his sister earlier about how Kagome had been not only catatonic but where her soul should have been felt there was only void.

Hiei gave a short nod. "Are you done?" He glared at Kuwabara. It took a long moment for Kuwabara to realize that everyone was waiting for him to sit back down so Hiei could tell them what he'd learned. With a slow nod he went to take his seat beside Yukina.

Without delay Hiei began, "According to Kagome, Manzo trapped her with manacles and a necklace that stole her spiritual powers and then used it to attack her mind and soul. From what I saw when I went to retrieve her, the white dragon was shielding her mind and soul from more damage from the outside world."

Silently Koenma opened his compact communicator and order Ogre to search for any references to white dragons. Then turned his attention back to the conversation, of course the entire exchange did not go unnoticed by the wolf demon siblings.

Kurama nodded slowly, thinking aloud, "That could explain why no one could sense her presence, as well as what the cause is of her lack in spirit energy."

"She also informed me that her brain was damaged due to this and she won't be able to move for several days, while her miko powers finish healing her."

Yukina got up and moved over the Kagome. "Perhaps I can make it faster." Just before she was able to touch Kagome her arm was grabbed by a female from behind her.

Hiei growled in anger and stood up quickly, Kagome held tightly in his arms.

"Izanami!" Koenma scrambled to his feet in order to bow formally.

_There is no need for formalities Koenma._ She released Yukina's arms shaking her head. _Yukina there is nothing you can do for Kagome right now. You mustn't forget the though she is injured, she is a miko. If you push a large amount of your youki into her, even if it has only the intent of healing, what do you believe could possibly happen?_

Yukina thought about the possibilities briefly, then startled, "Her powers would be triggered into negating mine…"

Izanami nodded, _Indeed, and take precious energy that she could be using to heal faster. But, not only that she is still unstable and might hurt you. I know Kagome very well and she would feel horrible for doing that even if there was no way she could prevent it._

Kurama looked at Izanami pleading in his eyes, "Could I ask you why..."

She looked over at the fox. _Why your wish still hasn't been fully fulfilled? _Kurama nodded, _Let me ask you this child. How can you protect those you love if you've closed your heart? _Seeing that Kurama still didn't quite understand what she was getting at she looked at him kindly, _Just think on it._

_**Sister, again I find you meddling in mortal affairs. You really must leave them to their own devices.**_ A tall beautiful woman with a slight blue tint to her skin came out from an empty corner of the room. She was wearing similar flowing robes and jewels like those of Izanami. She looked around the room with an extreme expression of distaste. _**And not only mortals but demons as well.**_ The spirit detectives as well as the two wolf demons tensed at this comment not knowing if this new person was a threat.

_Hinaga that is enough! _Izanami glared at the other goddess.

Koenma turned and bowed to the other goddess immediately looking terrified. "Hinaga-sama…"

Hiei would have backed away to protect Kagome but he didn't want to leave his sister so close to those he did not trust.

Yusuke stood abruptly bringing everyone's attention to him. "What the hell is going on?!" He had his hand pointing in between the two women and was charging his spirit gun.

Hinaga laughed scathingly _**Do you really think that your spirit energy, half-breed, could have any effect on me?**_

Hiei carefully and gently sat Kagome down on the floor next to his sister and stepped in front of them defensively. Hinaga took note of this and walked up to Hiei. Before he realized her intentions she grabbed his chin in an uncompromising grip and looked into his eyes. _**You had best take care of her this time.**_

Hiei would have nodded if he could have. Not that he liked being manhandled and would have reacted in anger, if it had not been for the fact that he'd wanted and needed to protect his mate and his sister. But not only that, he'd also understood what she meant by that statement. It wasn't that he hadn't protected her so far in this life, but the number of times he'd failed her in his previous lives that was against him.

She looked deeply into his eyes before smirking. She pressed a hand to his chest and vanished. Hiei felt a heavy weight settle around his neck. _**'Tell no one. It will help you when the time comes.'**_ Hiei cast a quick glance around the room, apparently he was the only one to have heard her message. He'd worry about it later. There was still Izanami to consider.

Izanami sighed, _I'm sorry about my sister. I had not known I was being followed. I must leave. _She became a fine mist and drifted away in every direction.

Yusuke was still standing there with his reiki-gun out. Genkai hit him upside the head. "Sit down before you do anything else completely moronic."

"What?"

There was a soft thud where Koenma slumped to the ground his knees gone weak from fear that Hinaga would have attacked and destroyed his team. He looked towards Yusuke, "Hinaga is a goddess from long ago. She is also known as the subduer of demons. Izanami is the wish granting Tara. The-they are much older than me and in general older even than my father. Had Hinaga wished it she could have killed every demon in this room without thought."

Shizuru opened her packet of cigarettes and lit one. "That's great and all but…why were they here?"

"Izanami is the one who granted the wishes of the Shikon no Tama. I can only assume she was here to protect Yukina and Kagome. Hinaga, from what I gather was simply here to follow Izanami." Kurama said sagely.

Hiei bent down to pick up Kagome again. Yukina looked over at the silent form of Kagome with guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Higarashi-sama. I could have really hurt you." She ducked her head in shame.

Kuwabara moved to comfort Yukina while Hiei held Kagome in his arms. 'No,' Hiei looked around for where this new voice was coming from, not recognizing it. A quick glance told him that he was the only one to have heard.

Kagome sighed mentally wishing she could comfort the ice demoness. 'It's not your fault. Had I known my powers were that volatile I would have warned Hiei when I had the chance… Oh…please don't cry…'

"Yukina don't blame yourself if Kagome had known this would happen she would have told me to warn you." No one noticed, but Hiei that Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright, that's enough." Genkai interrupted before anyone could even think about asking more questions. "I think we have enough to think on for the moment. So now we know why Kagome was kidnapped that seems clear enough." She looked around and everyone nodded agreement. "Why Izanami was here or for that matter this Hinaga?"

"How about why Izanami became so agitated when she found that she'd been followed?" Kurama added. Genkai nodded.

Koenma pondered, "I would say that Izanami favors Kagome and Hinaga was just curious to see was Izanami was up to…but…I've not known many of the gods to just favor someone. Usually, they want something in return."

"Ain't that the truth." Yuusuke sighed with a pointed look toward Koenma. Koenma was just about to retort when his contact mirror went off.

Angrily he opened it, "What?!"

"K-koenma-sama you told me to report if we found anything on white dragons." The face of his head office ogre looked at him not knowing if it was a good time, or not.

"Well…Report." Koenma ordered impatiently.

Ogre appeared in the view screen opening a large tomb. "It says here that the white dragon clans of the Makai disappeared over two centuries ago in a civil war that broke out between the fire dragon clan and the ice dragon clan. The white dragons perished in the cross fire.

Also another report came in while you were away. It seems that the Guardian has disappeared from the gates of the higher heavens. Aside from that we have found no other information. Should we keep looking sir?"

"No Ogre, it's fine…Get back to work." Koenma was rubbing his forehead with a tired sigh. Botan looked at him, a slight frown of worry marring her face.

"Well that was helpful." Yuusuke stated sarcastically. "If the dragon clan…"

"Actually, Yuusuke…" Koename interrupted, snapping closed to compact. "It was very helpful. You see that Guardian when it is in its common form is indeed a white dragon. A form it takes when traversing the other planes particularly the ningenkai, though it hasn't left the high heavens in…well it doesn't matter at this point. The Guardian is the polar opposite of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I suspect that it is the Guardian who now protects Kagome."

The others took this in with quiet contemplation. "If that is all I believe we should call it a night. Kagome needs to rest, as Izanami said. She must conserve her strength and heal herself."

"Let's go Botan." As he and Botan walked out the door, Koenma called back. "Keep me updated if anything changes."

Yuusuke scowled at his bosses back. "Does anyone else think he left just a bit quickly." Kurama nodded.

Jomei and Amaya looked at each other and made some sort of silent agreement, "I believe that we should turn in, we wish you a good night and we shall see you in the morning."

Genkai looked annoyed. "Well I'm turning in as well. I don't know when my dojo turned into a hotel. Perhaps I should start charging," she muttered as she walked off.

Hiei took Kagome and slipped out of the room leaving the others to do as they pleased. 'You can hear me can't you.' It was a statement not a question, which Hiei answered only after he closed the door behind them.

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes and Hiei could almost hear a growl in her mental voice, 'Well why didn't you tell them I could communicate to you.'

Hiei sighed, "I was being a bit selfish. I wanted to speak to you first as well as I didn't really feel the need for both of us to be bombarded with stupid questions which they mostly answered on their own anyway."

'Okay…So, what did you want to tell me?'

Hiei moved over to the wall and leaned against it making himself comfortable and positioned Kagome in front of him, having her use his torso as a pillow.

"Are you comfortable?"

'Yes, but you avoided the question.'

"When I was in Izanami's world she told me a story of the goddess, Tara, and the half-god half-demon Ishan. Ishan was the son of Indra. When he began to show signs of having more powers that his father. His father had him cast from the heavens and sent assassins after him. He did not survive. Later Indra became angry with the Tara and divided her soul into twenty one beings. One of these Taras is the soul mate of Ishan. They were both incarnated many times. At one point the Tara who is connected to Ishan was reincarnated into the priestess Kikyo, then Leiko, Ishan into the half-demon Inu-yasha. The two souls lived happily for a brief while." Hiei paused.

'So that means I am an incarnation of one of the Taras.'

"Yes."

'Do you know who the incarnation of Ishan is?'

"Yes." Kagome growled slightly at the single word answers.

'It's you isn't it?'

"Yes."

'Good.' Hiei let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He tightened his arms around her.

"Sleep well my Kagome." He whispered as he felt her drift off to sleep. Her lips curved slightly in a small smile as she was held his her demon's embrace. Hiei relaxed as well and allowed himself to drift off.

Hinaga returned to her mate, grinning slyly.

The demon male looked her up and down his blue eyes glowing in appreciation of her beauty. When his eyes finally alighted on her face he spoke, "I take it you found her."

"That and more…" The demon kissed her cutting her off from what she was about to say. When they finally broke away, "you'll tell me all about it…later." He leered at her, as he walked her back to their private chambers.

"You're insatiable. You know that?" He grinned impishly, at her.

"Only for you."

A humanoid looking man with black hair flowing down his back and green skin walked through the rooms of Manzo's fortress. Bending down near the throne he picked up the butterfly comb that lay there, with a smirk. His charcoal eyes took in the bodies that lay strewn across the room. Whistling cheerfully, he left and followed the path down the hall to where the young miko had been kept. There, he scooped up the teardrop shaped necklace that now gave off a luminous white glow. Grinning, he dropped his treasures into a small black pouch that hung about his wrist. With one final walk through the room he picked up the ornate dagger that lay by the alter on which Kagome had been kept. Finally satisfied that he had all that he came for, he disappeared.

oOoOoOo

Since there are quite a few versions of the twenty-one Taras I'm making up my own version as I go. All stories of the deities such as Indra are purely fictious.

For those of you who think that Hiei is acting out of character. This is my perception of him since here he can at least sub-consciously feel his connection to Kagome.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Kagome and Hiei awoke to the sound of doors opening and closing and the muffled voice of Kurama talking on the phone.

"Yes mother, could you call the school and inform them I'll be absent today. A friend of mine got into an accident which has left her partially paralyzed. I would like to stay over here and help her get set up… Yes I know…Don't worry a friend of mine will be going over there to retrieve the homework for me…You can reach me by my cell-phone…I love you as well mother." After that he hung up the phone and walked off.

'Oh, now my Shippou really needs to explain things. He has another mother?'

"Yes. But I think that it is Kurama's place to tell you his story."

One of Kagome's hands rested atop Hiei's and she squeezed it lightly. Not having strength or coordination to do much else. "I see that you are healing quickly."

'Yes, I should be able to walk in a couple more days…Can we go out and see the others?'

Without saying another word he picked Kagome up and headed towards the kitchen where the others had gathered. Yukina was the first to great them, with Kurama and Genkai sitting at a low table drinking tea. It appeared that Yuusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep.

"Good morning Hiei-san, Kagome-chan. I trust you slept well?" She asked, bowing to each of them in turn.

"Hn…" Hiei nodded slightly as he lowered Kagome to a seated position in front of the table. Kurama watching the interaction with a slight frown.

'Thank you Hiei.' Kagome was surprised when Yukina brought forth a bowl of broth and a spoon, then setting it before Kagome.

"I know you probably had nothing to eat yesterday so you must be hungry."

Kagome flushed slightly at the thought of being fed like a child in front of people whom she'd only met a few days ago, excluding Kurama, for obvious reasons, and Hiei, who'd already seen her at her worst.

'Is it possible to have this in a glass, with a straw? I think I could manage a straw.' Kagome said pleadingly in Hiei's mind.

Silently Hiei took the bowl from in front of Kagome and went into the kitchen.

Kurama stood up angrily from the table about to yell at Hiei for taking his Okaa0san's food away, but was snapped his mouth shut when he saw Genkai's hand raised to stem his out burst.

Genkai pretended to ignore everything yet when she observed Hiei's actions she noticed a slight smile appear on Kagome's otherwise unexpressive face. Both Kurama and Yukina looked at Genkai in confusion as she slowly and deliberately set her tea cup down and turned to Kagome.

"You've healed quite a bit since we saw you yesterday."

Kagome forced her head to make a small nod. Thankfully Hiei returned with the broth in a tall glass with a straw showing itself over the rim. Silently he set the broth back down in front of Kagome.

"Yes, she has limited control over her own mobility thus far. She should be able to walk in a couple of days. Though I don't suppose you know when you'll be able to speak?

'This evening if we're lucky, otherwise tomorrow morning.'

"How long have you had a mental connection to Kagome?" asked Genkai, calmly. Hiei tensed slightly and looked at the old woman with a glare, which of course she ignored.

"Since last night," he said grudgingly.

Kurama banged his fist on the table causing a Yukina and Kagome to start slightly. "And why didn't you say anything last night."

Instead of Hiei responding it was Yukina who put a hand on Kurama's shoulder and spoke. "Please Minamino-san, it was better for all not to know that Kagome-chan could communicate though Hiei-san last night. Everyone would have been hounding her and Hiei-san with questions instead of allowing her to sleep and regain her energies.

Kurama glared at the Koorime, which caused Hiei to raise his hackles. However, Yukina returned Kurama's gaze without flinching. It was Kurama who finally turned away.

Hiei glanced at Kagome before staring at Kurama. "Kagome said to tell you that if you don't knock it off it will be you on the wrong end of sit boy." Hiei hid a smirk as Kurama paled.

Kurama looked away as he said, "Hiei, I'd still like a word with you later." Hiei nodded as Kagome rolled her eyes, 'men.'

Hiei didn't bother to comment on that last thought.

Kagome was working hard at trying to coordinate her limbs to move. She'd managed to put one arm on the table, but when she tried to draw the glass closer she only managed to turn it around, causing the straw that she needed to move away from her.

"Grrr…" Kagome growled. It was the first sound anyone had heard from her in two days.

"At least your vocal cords are working." Yukina stated brightly.

Hiei moved closer to the miko. He brought the glass closer to her and held the straw to her lips.

One part of her was glad for the aid, the other was indignant that she hadn't had enough of a chance to succeed on her own. The latter was the part that spoke out, 'Hey! I could have managed.'

"Perhaps, but this is faster and more efficient."

After a few moments her annoyance at the small youkai helping her faded and she conceded, 'At least it's still better than being spoon fed.'

Kurama glared at his friend but held his tongue.

It wasn't long after that, that the others awoke and made their way to the dining area as well.

"So what's the plan for today?" Yuusuke yawned.

Amaya and Jomei seated themselves across the table from Hiei and Kagome, eating some sausages that Yukina had cooked up. Shizuru glanced at the two wolves. "What's eating you?" She asked as she lit a cigarette and breathed deep. It had been a trying time for her and her psychic awareness felt like it was going beserk. Needless to say she didn't get a good nights rest. She was a hair away from grabbing a beer, even if it was breakfast.

It was Jomei who first decided to break the silence, "We are to understand that Kagome-sama is awake and aware of what is going on?" Jomei was addressing the room but kept his eyes on Kagome so that she would know he wasn't trying to be rude about speaking of her, as if she wasn't there. Kagome gave the small, careful nod of her head that she'd used earlier.

Jomei's eyes widened in surprised, then continued, "Kagome, our grandfathers sent us in search of you so that we may bring you to meet then.

Her eyes flicked to Hiei 'Who would their grandfathers be and where would I be meeting them.' hiei sighed mentally, he knew this was going to happen. What he'd told Kagome earlier was mostly true, he was being selfish and he had wanted to speak to her first. But, added to that was the fact that he didn't care for people in general and being badgered with questions was not his idea of a fun time. Still, there was no way he was going to leave Kagome to fend for herself, no matter how…reluctant he was to remain.

His private thoughts came and went with none the wiser and he relayed kagome's message to the two wolf demons.

"I was told that you would know our grandparents Koga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru and Kagura…?"

Kagome's eyes lit with joy. 'Oh, my god! Yes, yes!' Hiei winced, those thoughts were practically screamed into his mind and he could almost feel her bouncing, mentally, with excitement.

"Onna, there is no need to shout!" He snapped. Almost instantly she was contrite. Hiei appeared to ignore the look of sorrow in her eyes as has he told Jomei calmly. "Yes, she knows them."

Under the table and away from the prying eyes of the others and particularly a fox who was glaring heatedly at him, Hiei's hand went to Kagome's leg and drew soothing circles on the outside of her thigh to let her know that he'd forgiven her. 'I really am sorry.' Hiei gave her a comforting squeeze before withdrawing.

"Then you know our mother Rin?" Again Hiei said yes that Kagome knew her as well. He was thankful though that even though he could feel her joy at knowing her friends were alive, she tempered her mental voice.

"However, you are avoiding the question. Where would you be taking her?"

At this Jomei's smile dimmed. He knew he couldn't stall anymore. "The Western Lands…in the Makai?" He spoke timidly hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be taken badly.

He hoped in vain.

"Over my dead body." Hiei snarled the whites of his eyes bleeding red. The others in the group were shocked at his out burst. Yes, they knew he had been being very protective of Kuwabara's cousin, but this was a first.

Surprisingly, or not, since he had actually seen how Hiei acted prior to the Manzo incident, it was Kuwabara who came up with the answer for everyone else. He didn't question it he just knew. "You're her mate."

Looking straight at Kuwabara he nodded slowly, receiving only calm acceptance in return from the normally loud and obnoxious red-head.

"You're her what?!" Both Yuusuke and Kurama cried in unison. Kurama's voice hitting a note of hysteria.

Kurama's mind had been working in circles for hours. He couldn't understand why his normally cold and aloof friend had developed such a strong connection to Kagome. His behavior had change drastically in just a handful of days. Recently he'd been holding her and carrying her around. Not letting any others touch her. 'Well… except for Yukina and that was probably because she is his sister.' He thought to himself quietly. 'But, I thought that it was because he thought it his fault that she was in that state. His mate? Does he even have feeling for Okaa-san…She can't even speak for herself right now. How do we know that's what she wants, isn't it a bit convenient that HE'S the only one who can communicate with her.'

"And…How do we know that this is what Kagome wants?" Kurama said lowly, accusation filling his voice.

"What?" Hiei snarled shocked that Kurama would question the claim. He'd expected something like that from Kuwabara, even Yuusuke. Hurt flashed through his eyes, before he composed himself.

Hiei looked at Kurama for several moments of silence, his features stoic. "There is no point in me trying to defend myself to you."

He cast a quick glance at Yukina, she was looking at his with worry for himself and not for what he might or might not be doing to Kagome. He felt comforted by that at least. His gaze flicked from Yukina to Kagome and back to Yukina. His sister nodded her understanding. She'd take care of Kagome for him.

Only a second had passed since he'd spoken, and then he was gone.

Kagome sat there in silence. Her heart crying out for her mate, somehow she was being blocked when she'd tried to speak to him. All she wanted to do was comfort him. Yet, Hiei was deaf to her at the moment and she didn't know why. She'd never felt so helpless before.

Now though, it didn't matter. She was beyond angry at Shippou and all she wanted right now was to leave. Power started flowed into her surroundings in blue-white waves of pure energy. Those in the room could feel the power and emotions just radiating off of her. It wasn't the strong heated energy one feels when they normally get mad. No, this was the chilled fury that froze ones throat and brought ones world into a pointed focus. She needed to leave, had to leave before she did something she'd regret.

Apprehension went through all of those seated in the room. Part of them wanted to go to the injured woman and comfort her. Another bigger part of themselves said, 'Don't move.' They watched as the white dragon, which glowed softly upon her arm, lifted itself from her and grew. It encircled Kagome like a boa constrictor, once…twice. Then the light coming from the dragon flared brilliantly, blinding them.

When they looked back she'd vanished.

oOoOoOo

Yes, I call Jomei and Amaya wolf demons because they resemble wolves more and that was the part of their heritage that dominated.

Also I call them mates because although they haven't mated yet. That is still how they feel about the other.

Please read and review. Whether you like, hate, or something in between I don't care.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers,

While I do not have writers block per say, I'm still on a kind of hiatus. My writing style has changed a bit and I'm trying to read though the story again so I don't leave any plot holes while continuing to write. I do have the beginning of the next chapter written. And the story is planned out… (And was planned out since before I had to pause for life to catch up with me.) The next chapter I may post up this summer but the final chapters won't be posted until I've finished typing the entire story. Mainly because you need to know the very ending or you are going to hate me with a passion. *grin*

As of now, I have corrected up to chapter 3. All previous betas have disappeared on me with no explanation.

It doesn't help that I have at least 12 other story ideas begging to be written. (I promised myself I would only write one story at a time… which doesn't stop the ideas from cropping up.)

Finally, truth be told, I'm a bit iffy on writing the end of the next chapter.


End file.
